Scream
by Kusama-Shiori
Summary: Una chica reencarna en el Narutoverse, solo que ya no es más una chica aunque eso no importa mucho cuando observas tu vida desmoronándose frente a ti. Con su inteligencia y astucia como única ayuda tendrá que encontrar la forma de sobrevivir en un mundo de asesinos, manipulaciones e intereses ajenos. Por suerte ella no teme en ensuciarse las manos un poco. SIOC self insert yaoi
1. Chapter 1

De ninguna forma me pertenece Naruto, sino hubiese terminado mucho más yaoi.

 **Aviso:** Sip este es el capítulo uno de nuevo pero con algunas correcciones de ortografía y gramática, prácticamente no he tocado el contenido pero al momento de releerlo para escribir el segundo me di cuenta de algunos errores horribles que había hecho y simplemente no lo quería dejar así, igual estoy ya escribiendo el segundo por lo que no tardo mucho en actualizar otra vez.

Mi última obsesión han sido los fanfics self insert pero me he dado cuenta de que casi no hay en español y he tenido que leerlos en ingles así que me dije "Shiori debes ayudar a que la comunidad sioc en español crezca", además de que gracias a una amiga me di cuenta que sería muy divertido regresar a escribir fanfics y pues aquí estoy tratando de hacer mi parte. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no he escrito nada así que tengan paciencia si tengo algunos errores y debo aclarar que esto no es totalmente un sioc es más un semi sioc ya que el personaje si tiene mucho en común conmigo pero para bien de la historia he cambado varias cosas.

En fin ojala disfruten esta historia, vamos a ello:

 **Edad 0:**

¿Qué demonios pasó?

¿Dónde mierda estoy?

¿Por qué no veo nada?

¿¡Maldita sea porque siento algo dentro de mí!?

El latido de mi corazón aumentaba peligrosamente, podía sentir mi cabeza palpitar y el dolor en mis sienes no me dejaba pensar con claridad, algo está sujetándome en un abrazo cálido pero no puedo concentrarme con la abrumadora sensación que me invade, me siento desvanecer y no logro dar significado a la humedad que hay de pronto sobre mí ni a los sollozos masculinos que inundan el lugar. Siento lentamente como mi conciencia se apaga y me dejo arrastrar a la oscuridad deseando simplemente que se detenga todo y pueda pensar.

Despierto de nuevo pero la sensación se ha desvanecido en su mayoría y solo puedo sentir un leve dolor de cabeza, ahora que estoy más calmada puedo analizar mi precaria situación, mi vista sigue un poco nublada y no tengo mucha sensación en el cuerpo; es como si hubiese sido anestesiada, cuyo pensamiento me lleva de inmediato a creer que tuve un accidente o algo similar y ahora me encuentro en una especie de cuarto de hospital lo cual no es un alivio, al contrario siento como comienzo a hiperventilar un poco y me obligo a calmarme tomando respiraciones más largas.

El cansancio empieza a apoderarse de mí y poco a poco me voy quedando dormida hasta que algo me sujeta y levanta sin ningún tipo de cuidado, mierda mierda mierda ¡¿Qué es esto?!. Lo que sea que me está levantando me envuelve y rudamente trata de meterme algo a la boca, estoy en shock así que no opongo ninguna resistencia y término bebiendo del líquido extraño que sale de ahí.

Sigo bebiendo enfocándome en tratar de darle una explicación a la situación, hasta que se extrae la cosa de mi boca y algo grande se acerca a mi cara, en el momento en que mis ojos son capaces de enfocar la cosa en cuestión todo el aire abandona mis pulmones, lo que estoy viendo es la gigantesca cara de un hombre frente a mí y no soy capaz de terminar ningún otro pensamiento cuando de nuevo la oscuridad me arrastra a la inconsciencia.

Desde que puedo recordar yo siempre me he enorgullecido de ser una persona racional que evalúa los hechos y respecto a eso actúa, pero que se supone que diga ahora cuando al pasar de los días toda la evidencia que encuentro apunta a que soy un bebé, un indefenso bebé al cuidado de un padre del que lo único que puedo decir es que es un incompetente.

Si no fuese por los niños y adolescentes que vienen constantemente a alimentarme y cuidarme ya estaría muerta. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que desperté y con forme avanzaban los días fui recuperando mis sentidos y analizando el entorno, es innegable la verdad que expone la condición en la que me encuentro; increíblemente no me volví loca con el descubrimiento más bien fue un pánico silencioso que pronto paso a ser sustituido con la insaciable curiosidad que durante tanto tiempo guió mi vida, de modo que seguí absorbiendo toda la información que me fuese posible.

Al ser yo este bebé habían dos posibilidades, había muerto y reencarnado lo cual sinceramente me daba de alguna forma más alivio que la otra opción, la otra opción en realidad era algo a lo que había temido durante mucho tiempo, encontrarme en una situación en la que había perdido lo más importante en mi, mi mente. Podría ser un estado de coma o podría estar en este momento encerrada en un psiquiátrico, habían muchas posibilidades pero todas igual de aterradoras; personalmente nunca había tenido miedo a la muerte pero la perdida de mi libertad, de mi misma, ese había sido mi mortal enemigo y lo peor del caso es que era la respuesta que podría explicar con más certeza la realidad de mi condición actual; así que en lugar de sufrir más por esto opto por ignorar todo y sea lo que sea ahora esta es mi realidad así que tengo que seguir con ella.

Conozco perfectamente las consecuencias de un pensamiento así pero debo evitar entrar en pánico y alejar cualquier sentimiento que pudiese nublar mi juicio, no sirve de nada que me vuelva loca con esto si no ayuda en nada a sacarme de aquí, por ahora solo tengo que esperar.

De nuevo he dejado pasar el tiempo desde la última vez que deje que mi mente tratase de darle sentido a mi nueva vida, como me gusta llamarla, pero debo dejar de huir de lo que he visto y vivido; respiro hondamente para enlistar los hechos dentro de mi cabeza, tal vez si me desplazo parte por parte sea capaz de procesar mejor esto. El ruido de la puerta de la habitación me saca de mis pensamientos, afortunadamente ahora que puedo moverme un poco más soy capaz de rodar y sentarme sujetándome de los barrotes de lo que hasta hace poco me di cuenta era mi cuna.

No fue particularmente difícil darme cuenta que incluso siendo un recién nacido ya tenía mi propia habitación la cual es debo decir bastante impersonal; las paredes están pintadas en un tono blanco descolorido y los únicos muebles dentro son la cuna, una pequeña mesita de noche y un viejo armario, por lo demás está completamente vacía; esto no es lo que imaginaba debería ser la habitación de un bebe pero para mí como un adulto era perfectamente aceptable, por lo menos no tengo que soportar los colores chirriantes que algunos padres escogen para adornar la habitación de sus hijos.

-Haru-chan jshrbyr skrubusb extrañar- entrando por la puerta era uno de los niños que venían a cuidar de mi en lugar de mi padre. Me levanta en brazos y procede a llevarme a la sala de la casa, dudo que sea para alimentarme ya que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, así que probablemente querrá que juegue o algo así.

Casi no tengo juguetes, los únicos pocos que poseo han sido regalo de algunos de mis cuidadores, supongo que es triste que un bebé no tenga nada para jugar pero nuevamente yo estoy perfectamente bien con eso, en realidad prefiero pasar el tiempo hojeando los libros que mi padre actual tiene en una pequeña cómoda ubicada en la sala. Durante el tiempo que ha pasado he podido recorrer más de la que ahora es mi casa, se trata de un lugar viejo inspirado totalmente en el estilo oriental y solo cuenta con dos habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña cocina con espacio para una mesa pequeña, la sala, lo que presumo es una bodega y un decente patio trasero.

Es muy escaso de muebles y muchos de ellos tienen una fina capa de polvo encima igual que mi habitación, pero no es tan descuidado como pensé la primera vez que lo vi, es simplemente austero y carente de personalidad pero funciona perfectamente mejor que el caos que he visto en otras casas durante mi antigua vida.

¡Ahhh! Me siento cada vez más desesperada cuando las palabras "antigua vida" cruzan por mi mente, necesito tranquilidad para poder pensar así que miro al niño que aun me sostiene y apunto a los almohadones esparcidos en el polvoriento sofá e inmediatamente entiende que deseo ser colocada allí. En cuanto me suelta procedo a recostarme abrazando un cojín mientras él se sienta junto a mí simplemente acariciando mi cabeza entendiendo que quiero dormir un poco más, solo que eso es falso lo que necesito es que deje de hablar para poder seguir pensando, por mucho que disfrute su compañía ya él es uno de mis cuidadores más amables y gentiles, es de los pocos de los cuales me gustaría conocer su nombre. Bien debo dejar de distraerme y concentrarme en lo importante.

Ahora enlistando hechos,

1.- Soy un bebé, esto es en verdad molesto, si bien no puedo recordar muchas cosas y casi siempre estoy cayendo en la inconsciencia mi mente no me deja ignorar el hecho de que conozco perfectamente las humillaciones implícitas que vienen con el cambio de pañales, alimentación e higiene de un bebe. Por lo menos al no tener una madre presente no tengo que pasar por otro suceso horrible, la lactancia materna, aunque prefiero tampoco pensar en lugar de procedencia de la leche que bebo, eww.

2.- No soy más una mujer, y me refiero en el sentido biológico de la palabra aunque si lo pienso a fondo en el sentido de género tampoco, aunque no es como si me hubiese identificado con el género masculino en su lugar; como sea ese fue un hecho que descubrí mientras una de mis muchas cuidadoras cambiaba mi pañal, oh la cara de sorpresa que he de haber tenido al ver una pequeña extensión de mi que nunca antes había estado allí, bueno refiriéndome a mi antiguo cuerpo, de igual forma esto no me perturbo mucho como ya dije.

En mi anterior vida nunca me había importado mucho la clasificación o los prejuicios que envolvían todo el tema del género y la sexualidad; en un mundo tan lleno de odio e intolerancia como ese, cualquier forma y expresión de amor tanto propio como hacia los demás siempre me resulto profundamente hermosa, en comparación a los otros hechos este seria particularmente fácil de tratar, solo tendría que acostumbrarme a ser él y no ella al hablar y asunto resuelto.

3.-Mi padre actual me detesta y nunca he visto a mi madre actual, aunque al principio pensé que una de las cuidadoras lo era pero en cuanto estuve frente a un espejo me di cuenta que era falso, no había forma que con su hermosa piel oscura y cabello color ébano pudiese ser mi madre, por mucho que eso me hubiese gustado; tampoco es que hubiese tenido mucho problema con no tener madre, ya que para mi mis padres originales son los únicos padres reales que tendría. El hecho que me resulta particularmente curioso de recalcar es lo poco que veo a mi padre actual y su extraña frialdad hacia mí, siempre que estamos en la misma habitación me lanza una serie de extrañas miradas cuyo sentimiento están destinadas a transmitir soy completamente incapaz de comprender, ¿está acaso decepcionado de mi?, no lo sé pero prefiero suponer que se tratará de una extraña combinación entre su perpetua seriedad y el hecho de que no le agrado mucho.

4.-Soy hermoso, ok tal vez exagero pero es lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde que desperté como un puto bebé; gracias a una de mis más jóvenes cuidadoras la cual se empecinaba en peinar mi cabello pude estar frente a un espejo y debo decir que soy adorable, tengo una piel clara sin llegar a ser pálida, mejillas rosadas y rechonchas, brillantes ojos azules y un hermoso cabello cuyo color solo podría describir como arena mojada, un castaño claro precioso cuya longitud ahora iba por debajo del lóbulo de mis orejas, lo cual me hace ver más femenino y me lleva a entender porque la niña se empecinaba tanto en querer peinarme.

5.-Me encuentro en un lugar cuyo idioma no entiendo, puedo deducir fácilmente que se trata de japonés ya que al ser un ávido fan de su cultura me acostumbre a escuchar el idioma y conocer el significado de algunas palabras pero eso es muy diferente a poder entender completamente el idioma; gracias a mis cuidadores he avanzado un poco más en ese asunto y por lo menos he descubierto que mi nuevo nombre es Haru, es un buen avance considerando mi casi nula habilidad en aprender otros idiomas, por esa razón siempre preferí las matemáticas y las ciencias exactas.

Siento como mis miembros se tensan al estar tan cerca del último punto y realmente desearía no pensar en ello pero se trata de una situación que debe ser manejada con urgencia.

6.-¡Estoy en el puto Naruto!... inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala….

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Estoy loca… o estoy jodida y no sé que es peor. Levanto mi cabeza del sofá para poder mirar por la ventana la única porción del monumento Hokage que se puede ver desde mi casa y seguidamente volteo a ver la frente de mi cuidador cuyo protector brillaba como si se burlase de mí.

No necesito ser un genio para poder explicar entonces la sensación que me abrumó la primera vez que desperté aquí y que ahora se mantenía como un zumbido en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y una sensación de hormigueo en el centro de mi estomago.

Existiendo tantas y tantos fans que morirían por estar en mi lugar, me toca a mí quien realmente preferiría regresar a su mundo; debería estar triste en realidad pero supongo que es simplemente porque estoy ignorando todo lo que he perdido… ¡detenlo! ¡detenlo!… debo dejar de pensar… Trato de guardar todo de nuevo dentro pero es imposible, siempre corte mi hilo de pensamiento antes de que llegara allí, pero no puedo evitarlo más, en realidad he perdido todo.

Lloro, en mi cabeza aparecen las caras de mis personas preciosas, los brillantes recuerdos que compartí con ellos me desgarran y la realización de que nunca más volverán me hace perder la compostura que me queda, lloro aun más y dejo de sentir el mundo a mi alrededor, solo existo yo y mi dolor. Me estoy perdiendo, escucho sus voces, su risa, sus lágrimas. Para mi cada momento siempre fue precioso incluso aquellos más tristes, porque fue donde creamos los lazos más fuertes, los que nos unirían por siempre…

Las lágrimas no me dejan ver, mi garganta quema y ya no puedo respirar, pero ya no me importa porque sé que me fue quitado lo que más amo, porque necesito que este dolor me diga que todo fue real, que me marque y no me permita olvidarlos, porque sin eso no soy yo, porque sin ellos estoy sola. El negro comienza a devorar los bordes de mi visión y simplemente me entrego a los brazos de la nada, necesito volver a cerrar todo.

 **Edad 1:**

Han pasado ya varios meses desde mi ruptura, creo que me encuentro mejor ahora pero sigo evitando pensar en eso y estoy seguro que mis cuidadores lo agradecerían infinitamente tomando en cuenta que desde ese día el amable genin nunca volvió a aparecer.

Curiosamente desde el incidente la vida aquí ha mejorado mucho, aunque por el momento no haya podido salir nunca de la casa. He progresado rápidamente en mi desarrollo tanto físico y verbal, soy capaz de caminar alrededor de la casa sin caer y además comprendo bastante más el japonés aunque mi vocabulario no sea tan amplio como antes y aun no haya dicho mi primera palabra en público pero me las apaño perfectamente bien a señas, lo cual está bien para la edad que debo de tener, aunque no estoy muy seguro cual es pero no debería estar muy lejos del año y medio, que en realidad nunca hubiese sabido que era mi cumpleaños si no fuese por el pequeño pastel que me regalo un equipo genin hace algunos meses, al parecer en esta realidad el 4 de diciembre es mi cumpleaños.

También he mejorado en la adaptación a mis propios cambios dentro de esta vida, siendo Haru y siendo un niño, lo cual como pensé no resulto muy difícil considerando que todos se dirigen a mí de esa manera, además de la gran ayuda que es el hecho de que extrañamente disfruto mucho el ser varón. Sigo sin ver mucho a mi padre, de él lo único que puedo decir es que es un hombre de complexión bastante grande y bien mantenido considerando los 50 años que le calculo, de cabello y ojos de un rico color chocolate, de expresión seria y un aura un poco opresiva, su nombre es Makoto Okuda de rango chunin, lo cual podría explicaría su constante ausencia.

Salgo de mi habitación hacia la sala un poco tambaleante vestido únicamente con una camiseta sin mangas blanca y pantalones cortos beige; hoy nuevamente estoy solo, es extraño pero últimamente han dejado de venir los genin a cuidarme, no es que me queje ya que me ha permitido jugar con la mejor cosa de este mundo y que me haya demorado tanto en recordarlo me dan ganas de estrellar mi cabeza en el piso. El chakra es lo que hace a este lugar tan sorprendente, ¡es la magia hecha realidad! hahaha, llevo jugando con el poco pero ahora que estoy solo puedo aprovechar más el tiempo y aprender a controlarlo mejor, por lo que me dispongo a buscar un trozo de papel en la sala pero como solo soy capaz de encontrar uno en la basura tendré que conformarme con eso.

Tomo un cojín del sofá y lo coloco en el suelo para sentarme sobre él y empezar a entrenar, me he dado cuenta que no me es muy difícil mantener las cosas pegadas a mi por medio del control del chakra pero supongo que es más fácil teniendo una mente con lo equivalente a un poco más de 22 años de aprendizaje; si es correcto mi conocimiento sobre este mundo y el funcionamiento del chakra debo tener una enorme ventaja sobre todo en chakra espiritual.

Coloco el papel en mi frente y no toma mucho esfuerzo de mi parte para que este se quede pegado allí así que procedo a cerrar mis ojos; normalmente en esto consiste mi "entrenamiento", tener algo pegado en mi mientras pienso en otras cosas sin tener que concentrarme completamente en el papel, así será mucho más intuitivo y fácil mi uso posterior del chakra, lo cual debo decir está funcionando correctamente porque solo necesito muy poca concentración para mantener el papel allí.

Pero basta de auto alabanzas, hoy me he decidido a ocupar este tiempo en pensar en mi plan a futuro en este mundo, lo cual promete ser bastante complicado en vista de los obstáculos que hay. Primero que nada mi conocimiento sobre este mundo y los eventos futuros serán una invaluable ventaja y moneda de cambio, pero al mismo tiempo puede ser lo que se convierta en mi perdición; debo manejarlo con la mayor cautela posible sobre todo si tomo en cuenta mi desconocimiento de en qué lugar de la línea temporal nací y cuáles de los locos de Konoha se encuentran aún aquí, entiéndase Orochimaru y Danzo, gracias al monumento Hokage puedo deducir que me encuentro en algún punto después de que Minato se volviese el cuarto Hokage pero antes de que Tsunade tome el manto, que tan antes no puedo decirlo ya que desde la única ventana de mi casa que da directamente al pueblo solo he podido ver los restos de lo que presumo fue un ataque contra la aldea, aunque no puedo decir si se trató del ataque del Kyuuby, la invasión del sonido o alguno del que desconozca.

No puedo hacer ningún plan sin tener más información, todo dependerá de en que generación me encuentro y con qué personas puedo construir una red de seguridad; antes de que pueda seguir pensando en cómo obtener más información me detengo por la sensación de tener a alguien mirándome, debe ser padre, demonios quería sorprenderlo con mi control de chakra una vez que lo hubiese perfeccionado más, negando ese pensamiento abro los ojos lentamente esperando ver su mirada de sorpresa o tal vez orgullo pero lo que veo está muy lejos de eso.

Está de pie justo frente a mi mirándome fijamente y un escalofrió me recorre completamente cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, los suyos están enrojecidos y al ver más a detalle su rostro se de inmediato que está furioso. Tengo miedo, estoy completamente aterrado y no tengo idea de que está pasando pero no soy capaz de mover ni un solo musculo; necesito hacer algo, lo que sea, ¡cualquier cosa que lo distraiga!; entonces la idea viene a mí, algo que había estado guardando para un mejor momento.

-To-tou-san- digo por primera vez con mi infantil voz, sin poder evitar el tartamudeo, sonrío lo mejor que puedo cuidando de abrir más mis ojos azules para resaltar mi aspecto adorable de niño pequeño, pero antes de que incluso pueda registrar el hecho mi padre patea con fuerza mi cabeza tirándome al suelo.

Sigo en shock por el dolor cuando se acerca a mí y lanza su mano directamente a mi pequeño cuello apretando con fuerza tratando de asfixiarme, ¿¡que está sucediendo?!, me aprieta cada vez más fuerte y el dolor se intensifica pero aún puedo sentir como un líquido caliente se desliza por mi rostro, ¿¡estoy sangrando!?.

-¿Así que me lo restriegas en mi cara maldito monstruo?- grita mientras me empuja contra la pared sin aflojar su agarre –No te basto con arrebatarme a mi amada Minami ahora también te burlas de que por culpa tuya perdí lo último que me quedaba –solloza un poco- ¡MI CARRERA SHINOBI!-

-To-ou…- intento de nuevo tratando de que vuelva en sí, no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando pero estoy horrorizado porque puedo ver en su mirada que si no lo detengo ahora es capaz de hacerme muchísimo más daño.

-¡CALLATE! Si no estás muerto es porque eres lo único que me queda de ella pero no tientes tu suerte porque en este momento no me importaría tanto acabar contigo- aprieta mas mi garganta antes de arrojarme del otro lado de la sala.

-Desde ahora te dirigirás a mí únicamente como Makoto-sama y te convertirás en mi herramienta, esa será la única forma en la que podrás expiar tus pecados, sirviendo al pueblo y sirviéndome a mí- habla con seriedad sin expresión en su rostro y no me atrevo ni siquiera a respirar.

-Yo llevaré personalmente tu entrenamiento, responderás exclusivamente mis órdenes y cualquier desobediencia será castiga severamente- camina hacia su habitación –Mañana comenzare contigo, levántate y limpia este desastre- cierra la puerta de su habitación dejándome solo.

Tengo tanto miedo, ira y dolor que lo único que soy capaz de hacer es acurrucarme en posición fetal y llorar en silencio, ¡EL UNICO MONSTRUO AQUÍ ES ÉL! ¡Como se atreve a lastimarme de esta forma, solo soy un jodido niño pequeño! Dejo que la rabia me llene completamente mientras sigo tirado en el piso, puede que no sea totalmente cierto eso último pero para lo que ese maldito sabe es cierto, y aun así pensando que soy únicamente su pequeño hijo se atrevió a golpearme; de pronto una oleada de pánico ahoga lo demás completamente. ¿¡Que voy a hacer!? Necesito pedir ayuda, tengo que salir de aquí, voy a terminar muerto si no me alejo de aquí.

Es increíblemente doloroso pero soy capaz de ponerme en pie y trato de dirigirme hacia la puerta, justo cuando estoy por tomar el pomo de la puerta la realización me golpea como un balde de agua fría. ¿Soy realmente capaz de salir de aquí? Mientras que él es un chunin yo no soy siquiera capaz de correr, es imposible que escape de aquí y él también lo sabe, es por eso que ni siquiera se molesto en encerrarme, sin los genin aquí me doy cuenta que realmente no tengo ningún contacto con el exterior, podría simplemente desaparecer y todo estaría bien.

No puedo ni siquiera engañarme a mí mismo pensando que Konoha me ayudará, ellos desaparecieron a uno de los clanes más poderosos de la historia shinobi en una sola noche y nada se hizo al respecto, los anbu pudieron haber tenido órdenes de no intervenir pero todos los demás no movieron ni un solo dedo en su ayuda, ¿esperan que crea que en una aldea llena de shinobis ni uno solo de ellos se dio cuenta que algo malo pasaba?, que no solo otros shinobis sino civiles y niños inocentes eran masacrados, bullshit.

Ante mi fui capaz de ver como mi vida bifurcaba en dos caminos, podía elegir quedarme, sacrificar mi libertad e integridad por poder, por la promesa de que en algún punto en el futuro podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para largarme de aquí, para no tener que temer así otra vez, para poder levantarme en por mis propios pies o podría escoger intentar escapar lo cual incluso si pudiera no sabría a donde ir o en quien confiar, no puedo saber si hay alguien como Naruto allí afuera dispuesto a ayudarme por sobre todo y todos; me detuve abruptamente en ese pensamiento, un momento eso no es quién soy, pudo haberme afectado mentalmente volver a ser un niño en este mundo pero jamás podre cambiar quien soy en verdad, yo quien nunca fui de rodillas a suplicarle ayuda a nadie, yo quien nunca me incline ante nadie y sobre todo, yo quien nunca fui pisoteado por nadie.

Siempre había odiado a Sasuke desde el momento en que apareció por primera vez, ese egocéntrico niño que sacrifico todo por poder; pero hoy por primera vez soy capaz de entenderlo, el sentimiento de impotencia y el odio en mi interior devoraban todo a su paso, ni siquiera mi brillante mente ni la racionalidad de la que tanto me enorgullecía podían detenerlos, devoraron todo dejándome simplemente con anisas de destruir algo, de destruirlo todo solo para probar que podía.

Fui a la cocina y tome un paño mojándolo completamente, para después proceder a limpiar tal y como lo había ordenado ese imbécil; mi elección ya estaba hecha y eso calmo a la parte más oscura de mi, el haber sido tratado como un niño pequeño había hecho que me olvidase de una de las partes mas esenciales de mi personalidad; yo era una perra manipuladora, siempre lo había sido y no podía perder eso, tal vez eso sería lo único que me pudiese mantener viva.

Toda mi anterior vida había vivido a base de halagos y cumplidos, no había persona que no elogiase por lo menos una vez mi inteligencia, esa era la principal razón por la que había escondido tantas de mis capacidades en esta vida, simplemente para mostrarlas en el momento más oportuno y ganarme la admiración de mi padre actual; era debido a esto que anteriormente había crecido hasta convertirme en el ser manipulador que había sido, había encontrado la forma de obtener todo lo que quería y aun así ser admirada. Yo sabía perfectamente como este retorcido complejo de inferioridad había arruinado mucho de mi vida anterior y había buscado tratar de eliminarlo, pero era imposible, eso es lo que era yo.

Pero esa no era mi única motivación para quedarme, sabía lo que venía, por más que desconociese en donde me encontraba en la línea del tiempo sabia que lo peor aún estaba por venir, la invasión de Pain y la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, sin la preparación adecuada cualquiera de esos eventos terminaría con mi vida, si no es que cualquiera de los demás peligros existentes en este mundo lo hacía primero.

Porque si era completamente sincero conmigo mismo sabia lo peligroso que era este mundo desde que vislumbre por primera vez la montaña Hokage, ni el anime o el manga retrataron la cruda realidad de un mundo en donde niños eran entrenados como asesinos y enviados al a guerra, solo para sufrir una muerte horrible si no eran capaces de mantenerse en el frente de batalla, y esto era considerado como el más alto honor, mientras que si un shinobi escogía la vida de sus compañeros, de sus personas preciosas por sobre la misión era juzgado como la peor clase de escoria.

Termine de limpiar y acomodar lo que había caído al suelo para dirigirme a la regadera y eliminar la sangre que aún tenia encima, por lo menos solo había sido un corte insignificante cerca del nacimiento del cabello por lo que ya había dejado de sangrar y estaba en proceso de cicatrizar. Cuando termine me asegure de dejar limpio el baño y entre arrastrándome ya sin energía en mi habitación desechando la ropa manchada de sangre en una de las esquinas de esta; busque en el pequeño armario algo limpio y con dificultad me vestí, incapaz de subir a mi cuna lo único que pude hacer fue extraer una de las mantas a través de los barrotes y acurrucarme en el suelo cayendo dormido casi al instante.

La mañana había llegado más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, no quería ver a ese monstruo otra vez, pero esto había sido mi elección y ahora tendría que mantenerme firme en ella.

-Tienes 10 minutos para vestirte y presentarte en la cocina- me despertó fríamente padre de pie en el marco de la puerta, había vuelto a llamarlo padre en mi cabeza por temor a equivocarme en presencia de alguien más y delatarnos, además por alguna razón sonaba perfecto como insulto, que hay peor para él que llamarlo padre. Por lo poco que entendí anoche él me culpa por la muerte de Minami quien seguramente fue mi madre de este mundo, además del hecho de que ya no puede ser más un shinobi, cosa con la cual no puedo explicar porque tengo algo que ver.

-Como ordene Makoto-sama- conteste lo más sumisamente posible a pesar de lo roto que sonaba mi voz por culpa del maltrato que sufrió mi garganta y laringe la noche anterior; si quería seguir con este juego tendría que actuar perfectamente mi papel como un niño temeroso deseoso de complacer a su padre.

Pude ver en su mirada una extraña combinación entre complacencia y disgusto antes de retirarse hacia la cocina, además del daño provocado por la asfixia podía sentir una leve palpitación en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza justo donde su pierna había impactado, sin querer perder valioso tiempo revisando mis lesiones me vestí lo más rápido que me fue posible y procedí a encontrar a padre en la cocina.

Me resultaba bastante impresionante lo mucho que el miedo me había hecho avanzar en una sola noche, había podido entender todo el discurso que había sido arrojado anoche contra mí y ahora en ningún momento me había tambaleado al encontrarme de pie caminando constantemente hacia la cocina, el miedo a caer no era ni siquiera una fracción del que tenia por la posibilidad de haber sobrepasado los 10 minutos que me fueron ordenados.

-Su desayuno consistirá desde ahora en dos barras de racionamiento, su comida en una y su cena dependerá únicamente de su desempeño en el día- declaró padre con dos de las barras en su mano inmediatamente puse un pie dentro de la cocina –Y el castigo por no completar sus ejercicios diarios será la perdida de estas, ¿fui lo suficientemente claro?- lanzo las dos barras justo a mis pies.

-Si Makoto-sama- ¿Piensa acaso matarme de hambre este pedazo de basura? Me estoy replanteando severamente mi decisión mientras miro las barras descansando cerca de mis pies. Se lo que está pensando padre, solo busca una excusa para mostrarme su superioridad, que él es capaz de matarme de hambre si quisiera, un movimiento en falso y no podre comer absolutamente nada hoy; por lo que me quedo completamente quieto mirando las barras, esperando.

-Coma- ordena simplemente y procedo a recoger las barras cuando algo cruza por mi mente, me enderezo ya con las barras en mi poder y elevo lentamente la mano derecha en señal de pregunta.

-¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste mocoso?- pregunta exasperado.

-¿Dónde debo comer Makoto-sama?- de nuevo en el tono más sumiso que puedo reunir, conozco perfectamente su juego porque yo he estado de ese lado más veces de las que puedo contar por lo que se perfectamente las que fueron mis debilidades y ahora son suyas, si quiero ganar un poco más de su favor debo alimentar su sentido de superioridad y sé que ha funcionado perfectamente cuando una cruel sonrisa estalla en su cara.

-Mocoso estúpido, obviamente los animales comen en el suelo- yo y mi estúpida boca, ¿Por qué no vi venir esto? Me pregunto mientras me siento en el suelo y procedo a comer las barras, esto sabe increíblemente repugnante, tiene un sabor parecido al cartón; sigo tratando de comer esta porquería mientras observo como padre se desplaza a tomar un cuenco y llenarlo de agua.

-Bebe- me ofrece el cuenco, lo tomo rápidamente y sin pensar más bebo todo su contenido antes de que pueda exigir que lo haga sin utilizar las manos o algo similar.

Pero simplemente se queda allí de pie y continua observándome mientras termino ambas barras, cuando finalmente he terminado por medio de un cabeceo me indica seguirlo hacia la entrada de la casa. Vamos hacia la puerta pero antes de que pueda reaccionar me carga como a un costal de papas y corre en dirección contraria a donde se encuentra el monumento Hokage; observo cómo lo poco que puedo identificar del paisaje cambia conforme nos internamos profundamente en lo que pienso se trata de un bosque compuesto por inmensos arboles, me aventuraría a decir sin temor a equivocarme que estos se tratan de los famosos arboles Hashirama.

Nos detenemos en lo que parece ser un claro con espacio suficiente para ser una cancha de futbol y los arboles a su alrededor cumplen la función de paredes y techo, son solo unos pocos los rayos de sol que se filtran a través del follaje pero es suficiente para mantenerlo suficientemente iluminado. Mientras me encuentro observando distraídamente el claro padre me arroja contra el suelo, con un poco de esfuerzo sofoco mi indignación y frustración antes de que pueda darse cuenta de mi actitud y me pongo de pie.

-Aquí vamos a comenzar tu entrenamiento mocoso- tenia la misma sonrisa cruel que había visto anteriormente en el rostro mientras lo decía, y simplemente supe que mi decisión iba a costarme muy caro.

 **Nota:**

Ya que he decidido escribir esta historia en primera persona debo aclarar algunas cosas **muy importantes** sobre este capítulo. Algunos de ustedes podrán no entender las razones de Haru para hacer una elección como esa y está completamente bien, eso y varias de la otras escenas fueron escritas específicamente con la finalidad de dar a entender lo roto y emocionalmente inestable que es Haru y como esto proviene principalmente de su vida pasada pero ha ayudado mucho el trauma de lo que le ha pasado hasta ahora.

El trata muy difícilmente de aferrarse a lo que siente que lo mantiene seguro que en este caso es ese tipo de actitud manipuladora y egoísta, pero realmente es solo un escudo para los sentimientos que ha estado conteniendo y cree que lo hacen más vulnerable.

En fin esa es toda la aclaración, cualquier otra pregunta estoy completamente dispuesta a contestarla, espero con ansias que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla y agradecería si pudieran darme alguna de sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edad 4:**

Mover mis piernas resulta cada vez más difícil y doloroso, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas vueltas he corrido a mi máxima velocidad y mi vista recién ha comenzado a nublarse; más sin embargo no puedo detenerme porque si lo hago este será el cuarto día consecutivo que pase sin ingerir alimento alguno. Morir de inanición es un miedo constante con el cual he aprendido a vivir desde que mi adiestramiento con padre comenzó y pensé que podría dejar un poco de lado ese temor desde que había estado desenvolviéndome tan bien en los entrenamientos, pero eso cambio completamente hace tres días cuando padre me dijo que iba a empezar a usar pesos en brazos y piernas para acelerar mi formación física y aumentar mi resistencia.

Por supuesto no había resultado nada bien y tuve una especie de regresión en mucho lo que había aprendido; la dificultad de mover mis brazos había entorpecido el lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken, necesitaba demasiado esfuerzo de mi parte para marcar algún golpe durante las prácticas de taijustu y lo peor de todo, el peso extra invalidó casi por completo la velocidad y resistencia que me había costado tanto desarrollar. Es esa la razón por la cual no había podido comer nada y ahora me encontraba al borde de un colapso; padre ordeno que volviese a alcanzar mis anteriores marcas de tiempo pero al serme obviamente imposible me quito las barras de racionamiento hasta que lo hiciese.

¿Es tan cerrada su pequeña mente que no se da cuenta que lo que está pidiendo de mi es algo que incluso él es completamente incapaz de hacer? ¿O se trata solamente de otra forma de maltratarme?; mientras trato de mantener el ritmo siento como la sangre comienza a dirigirse hacia mi cabeza y la presión allí crece exponencialmente, me duelen mis oídos y dientes de lo apretada que tengo la mandíbula. Creo que vomitare lo que sea que aun quede en mi estomago, tengo tantas ganas de gritar, de rendirme, desearía con todo mi ser regresarle cada humillación y abuso al que me ha sometido. Es cada vez más difícil contenerme, siento como el chakra se arremolina en mi interior como un torbellino sin control y me siento lleno de poder; comienzo a correr cada vez más y más rápido, no sé que está sucediendo con mi chakra pero lo agradezco si de esa forma consigo comer algo.

-¡Tiempo!- grita padre, automáticamente mis piernas dejan de responderme y me desplomo sobre el césped. –Superaste tu mejor tiempo por 7 segundos… es aceptable-.

Respiro muy dificultosamente mientras trato de volver a tomar control de mi cuerpo y preguntar si puedo comer ahora que ya cumplí con las condiciones pero me detengo cuando arroja una bolsa de monedas hacia mi cara.

-Dentro viene la lista de lo que debes comprar y una barra para que comas, asegúrate de llegar antes de la cena y podrás tener tres mas- dice antes de desaparecer por medio de shunshin (jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante).

Permanezco durante casi 20 minutos más tendido sobre el césped mordisqueando la barra de racionamiento mientras tratando de mover mis piernas de nuevo y disfruto del alivio que me produce estar solo; no es algo nuevo el hecho de que padre me ordene ir a comprar en su lugar los alimentos que solo él consume, pero a sucedido solo muy pocas veces por lo que debe estar realmente satisfecho con mi progreso hoy.

No me engaño ni por un instante pensando que esto es meramente una recompensa por mi esfuerzo, el fin de dejarme ir a recorrer la aldea es mostrarme como un niño perfectamente sano y feliz, y así evitar cualquier sospecha que pudiese generar el que yo estuviese encerrado siempre. Esa es también la razón de porque nunca me hiere en el rostro, el porqué sigue comprándome ropa y me ordena cuidar de mi apariencia.

Por fin soy capaz de ponerme en pie y me dirijo inmediatamente a la zona del mercado mientras reviso la lista dentro de la bolsa de monedas, al parecer solo debo comprar pescado, arroz, algunos vegetales y té; no es mucho así que debería poder terminar rápido las compras y aun tener tiempo para mi misión personal.

Llego por fin a donde se encuentran la mayoría de los puestos donde se encuentran las cosas que necesito; procedo a colocar una sonrisa en mi rostro y saludar amablemente a los vendedores que he llegado a conocer las pocas veces que he estado aquí.

-Buenas tardes igualmente Haru-chan- me responde amablemente la señora mayor que se encarga del puesto de té –Imagino que tu padre desea lo de siempre, ¿correcto?-

-Sip, oba-chan- contesto mientras le doy una sonrisa aun más grande y falsa.

-Makoto-kun nunca cambiara- ríe brevemente mientras busca y empaca mi pedido -¿Oh? ¿Te lastimaste en los entrenamientos de nuevo eh?- pregunta refiriéndose al vendaje de mi brazo izquierdo.

-…si, fue un accidente- Por supuesto ambos sabemos que no, oba-chan es una ex kunoichi, vieja conocida de padre además de su vendedora favorita de té por lo que ha visitado la casa un par de veces y ha sido testigo de un poco del maltrato en el que vivo, obviamente no ha movido un solo dedo al respecto igual que cualquier otra persona que ha podido ser testigo del trato de padre a conmigo.

Pago mi compra y me retiro, me hace sentir demasiado enfermo permanecer entre esta clase de personas; ya con toda la compra realizada comienzo a vagar por las calles principales en busca de mi objetivo. La primera vez que pude recorrer la aldea fui inmediatamente en busca de pistas que me dijeran en que periodo de tiempo me encontraba y gracias a lo que solo podría nombrar como "viejas chismosas de mercado" pude enterarme que justo hace un año hubo un incidente dentro del clan Hyuga y el hermano de la cabeza del clan había desaparecido.

Omitiendo la mayor parte de lo que inventaban, que si había se había enamorado de la esposa de su hermano, que si se había huido de la aldea, etc; era fácil deducir que hablaban sobre el intento de secuestro de Hinata por parte de Kumo y si recordaba bien esto sucedió durante su tercer cumpleaños así que sumando otro año ella estaría por los cuatro igual que yo, lo que confirma que soy de la misma edad que los 9 novatos y vuelve aun más valioso mi conocimiento sobre el futuro.

-¡Fuera de aquí! Yo no voy a venderte nada– más adelante junto a un carrito de dulces un hombre le gritaba a un pequeño niño rubio vestido con una camiseta vieja y pantalones cortos oscuros.

-¡Yo no quiero sus feos dulces viejo!- grito al vendedor y corrió rumbo a otra calle; por fin lo encontré, tengo que detenerlo antes de que lo pierda de vista.

-¡Oye espera!- lo alcance por fin dentro de un callejón, parece que se detuvo a llorar allí para que nadie lo viese.

-¿Qu-que quieres?- se encogió visiblemente cuando me vio y parecía listo para correr, ¿creía acaso que yo iba a hacerle daño?, decidí acercarme lentamente para no asustarlo más.

-Vi que ese viejo no quiso venderte- dije suavemente- mmm… si tu quisieras yo podría ir y comprar por ti- le ofrecí, esta era probablemente la mejor forma de acercarme a él.

-¿Cómo se que no te irás corriendo con mi dinero?- pregunto con desconfianza cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero; entiendo perfectamente su desconfianza y me hace sentir mal por estar tratando de acercarme a él por conveniencia.

-Mmm…¿Qué te parece si me dices lo que quieres y yo te lo regalo? ¿Estaría eso bien?- levanto los brazos en señal de rendición.

-…Solo una paleta- murmura lanzándome una extraña mirada.

-Muy bien, solo espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida- le doy una sonrisa y corro rápidamente a comprarla; ojala este pequeño gasto extra no me traiga muchos problemas con padre, incluso si así fuese es necesario para mis planes.

Compro dos paletas, una naranja y otra azul y corro de vuelta al callejón donde veo al pequeño tratando de eliminar los restos de lágrimas que aun tenia sobre el rostro.

-Ya volví- sonrío alegremente mientras le ofrezco la paleta naranja –Esta es para ti y esta para mí- digo mientras le muestro también la paleta azul y espero que tome la naranja, pero no lo hace. Me mira fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules en shock y de un momento a otro parece como si fuese a llorar otra vez.

-¿P-po-porque?- me pregunta con la voz rota y no sé qué hacer, me está poniendo nervioso, así que simplemente trato de seguir sonriéndole.

Sigo tratando de pensar en qué razón inventar para ganarme su confianza cuando sin darme cuenta toma la paleta de mi mano y al voltear a ver su rostro puedo distinguir claramente la confusión, pero justo debajo de esa capa veo brotar algo distinto, algo que rompe completamente mi determinación, veo esperanza.

-Porque yo estoy solo igual que tu- finalmente confieso, tanto como para él como para mi mismo; puede que ser cercano a él sea una buena estrategia pero no voy simplemente a abusar del buen corazón de un niño pequeño, a usarlo como una herramienta como padre intenta utilizarme; en cuanto vi ese brillo en sus ojos nació en mi un sentimiento que creí ya ni siquiera recordar, una sensación empática que me había sido tan incómoda en mi anterior vida, un extraño y enorme afecto que brotaba de mi cada vez que veía a un niño o animal siendo dañado, un sentimiento ordinariamente conocido como instinto maternal.

-¡Entonces debemos ser amigos-ttebayo!- exclamó con renovada esperanza, como si lo que dije hubiese sido suficiente para comprenderlo todo.

-Sí, eso me gustaría mucho- y por primera vez en años la sonrisa que le di fue completamente sincera –Mi nombre es Haru-

-¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y desde hoy eres mi mejor amigo-ttebayo!- dándome lo que posiblemente sea la más bella y cálida sonrisa que haya visto nunca.

Durante el tiempo que me quedaba comimos las paletas y jugamos corriendo de un lado a otro por las calles que estaban vacías mientras Naruto se burlaba de cómo la paleta me había dejado la lengua azul. Cuando por fin oscureció tuvimos que separarnos, yo tenía que volver con las compras y él al parecer todavía vivía en el orfanato por lo que tenia toque de queda; como me es imposible saber con certeza cuando volvería a dejarme salir padre solo pude prometerle que cuando pudiese lo buscaría y volveríamos a jugar así que por favor no me olvidara, a lo que él solo sonrió aún mas y grito que nunca podría olvidar a su nuevo mejor amigo.

De regreso a casa tuve que mentirle a padre y decirle que durante la compra unos niños me hostigaron pidiendo jugar conmigo hasta que sus padres llegaron y se ofrecieron a llevarnos al parque, donde tuve que fingir jugar con los niños para que no resultase sospechoso el porqué de mi insistencia en regresar a casa; pareció un poco renuente al principio pero al enseñarle mi lengua manchada de azul y reportarle que además me habían obligado comprar una extraña cosa dulce que yo no conocía se convenció de la veracidad de mi historia.

Supongo que es lógico creerme, en esta vida jamás había comprado ningún dulce por lo tanto no debería ser capaz de relacionarlo directamente con los gustos de los niños pequeños normales. Gracias a esto también pude recibir mis tres barras extra aunque había llegado un poco más tarde de lo usual, de las tres barras solo pienso comer una como cena y ocultar después las otras en mi habitación para prevenir otra situación como la de los últimos días.

Comencé a preparar diligentemente la cena de padre con los ingredientes que recién había comprado, todas las comidas era la misma rutina independientemente si yo podía o no comer alguna barra; era básicamente yo quien se encargaba de todos los quehaceres del hogar y sorprendentemente no me parecían en absoluto complicados, incluso la cocción de los alimentos se me daba particularmente bien.

Mi día a día desde que comenzó mi entrenamiento había sido una rutina constante, a primera hora de la mañana prepararía el desayuno de padre para que pudiese ir a su nuevo trabajo como constructor, después me encargaría de la limpieza de la casa, luego prepararía la comida para cuando él regresara y finalmente después de comer, ambos iríamos al claro a continuar mi adiestramiento como shinobi; dependiendo de mi desempeño podríamos solo regresar a casa o tendríamos un combate el uno contra el otro, claro que era su forma de molerme a golpes con una excusa.

Cuando por fin padre terminó de cenar lo que había preparado fui despedido, así que inmediatamente después me retire a mi habitación; en cuanto cerré la puerta broto de mi una pequeña sonrisa, hoy había sido el mejor de los días y tan solo el recuerdo de cómo me había divertido con Naruto hacia brotar de mi una sensación de felicidad; no es como si quisiese jugar siempre como un niño pequeño, pero justo esos momentos me habían hecho recordar otros tantos en los que verdaderamente había tenido esta edad.

Olvide completamente mis problemas y me centre únicamente en hacer feliz al pequeño que jugaba conmigo; me tire en mi futon el cual remplazaba la vieja cuna que había en mi habitación y lentamente comencé a quedarme dormido aún con una sonrisa en la cara.

 **Edad 5:**

Estoy viviendo una vida miserable; poco a poco el entrenamiento a empeorado, antes abarcaba la mayoría de las artes shinobi y aunque era muy intenso padre tomaba en cuenta que mi cuerpo era aún pequeño y débil. Todo eso cambio cuando perdió su empleo como constructor, parece ser que la aldea estaba recuperada en su totalidad de la destrucción provocada por Kurama y ya no estaban en la necesidad de tantos constructores por lo que padre fue uno de los que prescindieron.

A raíz de esto vertió toda su atención y tiempo en mi entrenamiento, el cual fue resultándole insuficiente así que comenzó a perderse en la bebida.

Pararon repentinamente las horas dedicadas al conocimiento teórico, a aprender a leer y escribir, y fueron reemplazadas con lo que solo podría describir como un entrenamiento especifico para asesinatos. Las clases de taijutsu donde me podría a repetir katas una y otra vez sin parar se convirtieron en combates en los que pondría una meta de golpes con éxito, las clases de armas donde tendría que asestar justo al centro de los objetivos se convirtieron en clases de velocidad, infiltración y estrategia donde el objetivo era llegar hasta padre sin ser detectado o de lo contrario tendría que sobrevivir al aluvión de armas que me arrojaría, el control de chakra fue reemplazado por un arcaico jutsu medico para emergencias y el incremento de mi rango sensorial, y así con cada parte del entrenamiento.

Por si eso no fuese suficiente mi ropa había sido reemplazada por lo que era prácticamente un traje anbu completamente negro y de tamaño infantil. Lo único bueno que había de la situación era que padre había desarrollado una aversión a salir de la casa por lo que yo era el encargado de hacer las compras y cualquier otro deber que implicara ir a la aldea, lo que me había dado más tiempo para ver a Naru-chan.

Nuestra relación se había desarrollado mucho en este lapso de tiempo pero no éramos exactamente amigos, nuestra edad mental era demasiado diferente como para vernos como iguales, al principio fue extraño pero todo se resolvió cuando comenzó a llamarme nii-san. Esa era una perfecta forma de definir nuestra relación, yo siempre estaba guiándolo y protegiéndolo mientras que él era quien ponía una sonrisa en mi boca y aligeraba la carga que yo mismo había puesto sobre mis hombros.

Atraigo mis piernas aun más hacia mí en un abrazo, en un vano intento de no sentir tan reducido el espacio en el que me encuentro, padre llego ayer a casa muy ebrio y comenzó a golpearme gritándome cosas inteligibles hasta que me arrojo dentro de la bodega de la casa y me encerró. Llevo aquí bastante tiempo, probablemente es medio día y ya tengo entumecido casi en su totalidad el cuerpo debido al frio, si no me saca pronto es probable que contraiga hipotermia.

Escucho el sonido de llaves y movimiento detrás de la puerta y trato de rogar que me saque.

-Ma-makoto-sama…- mi voz suena rota por las condiciones en las que estoy.

-¿Minami-chan…?- escucho a padre suspirar confundiéndome, probablemente sigue ebrio.

-Deja-déjame salir p-por favor- suplico, a este paso moriré si no consigo un poco de calor.

-No puedo Minami-chan, ese monstruo esta allí contigo, si te dejo salir él también va a escapar- puedo sentirlo arrodillado frente a la puerta pero estoy bajo de chakra por lo que no estoy seguro.

-Por favor Makoto-kun, no me abandones…- no me importa si tengo que fingir ser mi madre muerta si eso me permite vivir.

Tan pronto como lo digo escucho como comienza a desbloquear desesperadamente la cerradura de la puerta y la abre, la luz me sega tanto que nunca veo venir a padre quien ahora me envuelve en un abrazo, ahogado en sollozos.

-Minami-chan, Minami-chan, Minami-chan…- lloraba aferrándose más a mí, el calor de su abrazo me es repugnante pero necesito evitar una posible hipotermia a toda costa.

Me quedo completamente inmóvil mientras trato de absorver la mayor cantidad de calor de su cuerpo, mi cuerpo es tan pequeño y delgado que sus brazos me cubren todo el cuerpo.

-Makoto-kun… ¿cómo me mato ese monstruo?- una vez más mi curiosidad podía más que el pensamiento lógico.

-¡Oh Minami-chan! Ese demonio te contamino con su chakra maldito, te vi perecer lentamente frente a mi sin poder hacer nada, únicamente empeñada en mantenerlo, ¡Te dije que debías deshacerte de él, pero tú no me escuchaste pensando que eso dentro de ti era nuestro inocente hijo!-.

Oh…bueno eso explica un poco el desprecio, podría empujar y averiguar más o podría engañarlo para ir a la aldea y conseguir un poco de ayuda de Naruto; tiento un poco mi cuerpo para calcular si ya me es posible moverlo correctamente pero por desgracia parece que necesito unos minutos más, así que tengo que alargar esta farsa.

-Si el monstruo me mato, ¿Por qué no lo has matado?- oh mierda no debí haber preguntado eso.

-No me pongas más pruebas mi amor, vienes cada noche a recordarme mi promesa, así que por favor no me tortures más…- susurra y me suelta de su abrazo, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me obliga a verlo de frente –Te prometí que lo volvería fuerte, que no permitiría que muriera ¡y voy a cumplirlo!-.

¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Así que esa es su estúpida razón para mantenerme vivo, ¡hahahah! ¡que estupidez!; por lo menos ahora sé que no es solamente un sádico sino también un puto loco que habla todas las noches con su esposa muerta prometiéndole cuidar a su hijo solo para despertar y maltratarlo el reto del día, mi vida es un jodido chiste.

Quito sus asquerosas manos de mi cara y simplemente salgo de la casa, no puedo soportar estar allí más tiempo, todo es demasiado ridículo. ¡Odio a padre, odio a madre, odio a Konoha, los odio a todos!…parpadea en mi mente la imagen de Naru-chan, lo necesito para calmarme, para darle algún sentido a mi vida, tengo que encontrarlo.

No es medio día como había pensado antes, es mucho más tarde, probablemente cerca de oscurecer; corro a toda velocidad por los techos de la aldea tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras busco a mi otouto, cuando el sonido de un llanto me detiene en seco. Me acerco con curiosidad a la estrecha calle de donde proviene el sonido, desde donde estoy solo puedo ver a un grupo de tres hombres pateando algo en el suelo.

Siento como mi enojo aumenta al sentirme identificado con quien quiera que sea su pobre víctima, hasta que alcanzo a ver una mata de pelo rubio entre el caos; todo se detiene y no puedo pensar más, simplemente me arrojo contra los tres hombres con el único pensamiento de hacerles mucho daño.

Ninguno de los hombres se espera ser atacado por una pequeña figura como la mía, así que aprovecho mi velocidad y altura para propinarle un golpe detrás de la rodilla al primero, ocasionando que caiga al suelo lo que aprovecho para estrellar su cabeza en el suelo y dejarlo inconsciente, uso a mi favor la confusión de los otros para saltar y propinarle una patada en el rostro al segundo hombre la cual rompe su nariz y lo deja fuera. El tercero es el único que me ve e intenta defenderse recogiendo una botella rota del suelo, de nada le sirve cuando en menos de un parpadeo le arrebato su arma improvisada y la entierro profundamente en su cuello, esto provoca que se rompa y corte mi mano lo cual no me importa tanto cuando el hombre esta desangrándose a mis pies. Le sonrío, quiero ser lo último que vea antes de morir.

Cuando me aseguro esta muerto y los otros dos inconscientes me dirijo hacia Naruto, quien aún permanece en el suelo llorando tratando de proteger su cabeza con sus pequeños brazos.

-Otouto ya estas a salvo, yo te protegeré, mantén los ojos cerrados hasta que yo te diga- mi voz suena más fuerte de lo que planee pero en cuanto lo tomo en brazos siento como se tranquiliza automáticamente.

Huyo rápidamente del lugar sin un rumbo fijo, no es hasta que anochece y llego al claro donde me entreno que siento como mi cabeza comienza a aclararse me doy cuenta que aun tengo en brazos a mi otouto, quien aun mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza pero ya ha dejado de llorar. Suavemente lo coloco en el césped a los pies de un árbol, lo recorro con la mirada y al notar que las pocas heridas que tiene ya están sanando siento como si un gran peso fuese quitado de mis hombros; le doy una rápida mirada a mi ropa también y agradezco la falta de luz porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estoy empapado de sangre, lo que también hace que me pregunte como llegue tan lejos sin ser detectado.

Ese pensamiento provoca que me ponga en alerta automáticamente y busque firmas de chakra a los alrededores, mis habilidades como sensor no son muchas pero deberían bastar solo para asegurar que Naruto y yo estamos solos. Bruscamente volteo en su dirección solo para verlo removerse inquieto pero aun sin desobedecer la orden que le di; me siento a su lado y lo rodeo con mis brazos.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos otouto- susurro y cruzo mis dedos por qué no empiece a hacer preguntas, no quiero tener que mentirle a él también.

-Nii-san…me salvaste- abre sus ojos solo para mirar mi rostro e inmediatamente apretarme el también en un abrazo, no vuelve a llorar pero su tristeza es tan tangible que me golpea con fuerza tal cual lo haría un muro. Lo único que puedo pensar es que probablemente tengo el rostro lleno de sangre y no me di cuenta.

-Está bien Naru, todo está bien…- se separa de mi y únicamente puedo tratar de sonreírle. En ese momento algo brilla en sus ojos y se pone de pie frente a mí.

-¡No! Yo también quiero protegerte nii-san, siempre estas cuidando de mí y yo nunca he podido ayudarte- puedo ver algo feroz en su rostro –Crees que no me doy cuenta pero no soy un tonto, no quiero ser una molestia para ti pero yo siempre noto todas las heridas que tienes cada vez que nos vemos, siempre se cuando te esfuerzas por sonreír para mi cuando veo claramente que estas roto…- termina en un susurro y estoy completamente sorprendido, hice todo lo posible para ocultarlo pero él siempre vio a través de mi fachada.

-¡Yo me convertiré en la persona más fuerte de la aldea solo para protegerte-ttebayo! Porque tu...tu cuidas siempre de mi... me salvaste de mi soledad... y fuiste el primero en aceptarme tal y como soy…! ¡Yo te protegeré Haru-nii!- ni siquiera trato de detener el torrente de lagrimas que comienza a brotar de mis ojos, soy tan feliz en este momento.

-Ah, ah, no llores nii-san- empieza a agitar las manos y recorrerme tratando de buscar la razón de mis lagrimas.

Es curioso cómo puede ser la vida cruel con unos pocos, te da una alegría inmensa solo para destruirla una vez que crees que todo estará bien. Sentí como si el aire a mi alrededor hubiese disminuido drásticamente en el momento en que me di cuenta de una muy familiar firma de chakra acercándose a donde nos encontrábamos; me puse de pie rápidamente, no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Naruto te pido que escuches con atención lo que voy a decirte y en cuanto termine necesito que corras hacia el lugar más seguro que encuentres, escuches lo que escuches no volees, no te detengas y sobre todo, no regreses nunca a este lugar, ¿entendiste?- le ordene tratando de que no escapara en ningún momento la desesperación que me embargaba.

-E-esta bi-ien… nii-san que esta pa- estaba comenzando a preocuparse pero no había tiempo para explicar.

-¡Cállate y escucha!- lo interrumpí fuertemente lo cual lo asusto mucho más pero ahora simplemente asintió enérgicamente. Bien, porque tal vez esto sea lo último que pueda decirle.

-Es muy fácil pensar que simplemente obteniendo lo que crees que te falta, aquello que crees necesitar, encontraras la felicidad; hacerte creer que la vida es así de bonita. Pero yo no te voy a mentir, porque conozco muy bien el sufrimiento con el que te encontraras, por eso lo único que puedo decirte es que si, la vida es así de difícil y dolorosa- tomo sus manos entre las mías –Pero también sé que está llena de cosas hermosas y momentos de enorme felicidad, con los que tarde o temprano te toparas; así que te pido que en tus peores momentos recuerdes esas cosas, porque son a esas memorias a las que nos tenemos que aferrar… y cuando ellas no sean suficientes recuerda que siempre estaré allí para ti- esto es lo único que puedo dejarte ahora Naruto, soy demasiado débil para ayudarnos a ambos en este momento; le doy un empujón y comienza a correr, ruego que obedezca lo que le ordene.

No han pasado ni 15 segundos cuando siento como aterriza alguien al otro lado del claro. Fui un tonto, mi debilidad por Naruto me traiciono en el peor momento haciéndome olvidar de que estaba huyendo. Miro fijamente a padre desde donde me encuentro esperando que diga algo pero solo nos quedamos allí quietos por lo que me parece una eternidad.

-Mako-k- no soy ni siquiera capaz terminar cuando clava un kunai en mi estomago. Lanza una patada a mi costado la cual soy apenas capaz de detener con ambos brazos, lo que me deja descubierto dándole la oportunidad perfecta de propinarme un puñetazo a un costado de mi cabeza justo en la oreja.

El golpe me desconcentra totalmente y cuando me alejo de un salto apenas puedo caer en pie, estoy completamente sordo del lado derecho ahora, por lo cual no me doy cuenta cuando se acerca desde ese costado. Me toma de sorpresa y no puedo evitar que sujete mi brazo solo para romperlo como si se tratase de un mondadientes; esquivo sus siguientes puñetazos a duras penas, doy gracias a que la adrenalina ha anulado el dolor porque de otra forma no sería capaz de moverme.

Aún con mi brazo inutilizado y parcialmente sordo es necesario que me defienda, puedo ver en sus ataques que la furia lo ciega y no hay nada de estrategia detrás; cargo contra el lanzando una explosión de chakra a mis piernas, se desconcentra con mi velocidad y aprovecho para apuñalarlo con el mismo kunai con el que me hirió.

Solo pude clavarlo en su hombro cuando aprovechándose de la cercanía sujeta mi cabeza y me propina un rodillazo justo en la cara, escucho claramente mi nariz romperse y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cegándome; es en ese momento rodeado de oscuridad que sé que he perdido, ya no puedo defenderme; siento como el dolor comienza a llenarme completamente mientas dejo de moverme, pero aún así padre no se detiene, lo último de lo que soy consciente es del sonido de mis costillas rompiéndose.

Me estoy muriendo, ya no se qué día es ni cuantos han pasado desde que estoy en este estado, estoy tumbado sobre mi futon sin poder moverme por la increíble cantidad de dolor que eso me provoca; se que no ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde el incidente por la severidad de mi condición, las lesiones que tengo en el cuerpo necesitan ser atendidas en un hospital y las heridas en mi cabeza deben haber provocado un traumatismo craneal, ya que me encuentro entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia sin poder controlarlo.

Despierto de nuevo y esta vez puedo ver a la anciana de la tienda de té con sus manos sobre mí tratando de curarme. Los días siguientes pasan igual, a veces despierto y el que esta es padre intentándome hacer beber agua, otras veces son otras dos ancianas que nunca había visto.

No sé en qué momento sucedió pero ahora me encuentro moviéndome con mayor facilidad y mi mente está más clara, el problema es que cada vez que veo a alguno de mis visitantes solo puedo verme a mí matándolo. Me veo asesinando a padre, me veo asesinando a cada una de las ancianas que vienen con el único propósito de cubrir su crimen; padre no podía dejarme morir por su estúpida promesa pero no me llevaría al hospital porque su abuso seria descubierto, así que las ancianas se encargaban de mantenerme vivo.

Algo se había desquebrajado dentro de mí y fue como si me hubiesen apagado.

Tan pronto como me curaron lo suficiente como para estar de pie padre corrió a las ancianas y continuo mi entrenamiento, el cual había vuelto a cambiar drásticamente, ahora era destruir o ser destruido.

Día tras día debo soportar el dolor y la humillación, encerrado dentro de este violento círculo vicioso. Pero esto no es lo peor.

Poco a poco pierdo trozos de mi cada vez más grandes. No he olvidado nada, todo mi conocimiento se encuentra seguro, clasificado dentro de mi cabeza; lo que en realidad estoy perdiendo es a mí, ya no recuerdo la última vez que reí, la última vez que sonreí, la última vez que llore y no fue de dolor, incluso la rabia en mi interior iba lentamente desapareciendo. Cada vez que utilizo mi chakra puedo ver como ha sido alterado su tono, la primera vez era una suave sombra de violeta mientras que ahora es color índigo y va oscureciéndose más y más.

Hoy desperté sabiendo que era el día, no sé de donde se origino pero solo lo acepte como una verdad que provenía desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Hoy todos morirían.

Comencé con las ancianas, y fue más fácil de lo que creí, podría romperlas con mis manos como hojas secas en otoño pero no iba a ser descuido esta vez, ya había cargado con las consecuencias de la estupidez una vez…no volvería a ocurrir. No conozco el nombre de ninguna pero no me interesa, están las tres reunidas a la mesa bebiendo té y hablando tranquilamente de sus nietos. Cuando me muestro dentro de la habitación oba-chan es la única que hace contacto visual conmigo, ella se da cuenta lo que viene y me lanza una mirada de disculpa antes de caer al suelo sin vida; para lo que me sirven sus disculpas.

Había resultado imposible conseguir cualquier veneno bajo la constante supervisión de padre, lastima para las ancianas que yo supiese que unas cuantas semillas de manzana molidas podían hacer el trabajo. No eran ni siquiera buenos ninjas médicos, si alguna indicación era el constante dolor que me provocaban mis costillas mal sanadas y el que ninguna se hubiese dado cuenta del veneno en su té.

Rápidamente me dirigí al claro a esperar hasta que mi oponente de verdad se presentase; no hubo necesidad de perder más el tiempo cuando al llegar vi que estaba esperándome ya. No sé si él sabía algo de lo que había pasado, pero no iba a dar explicaciones innecesarias; tenía mi plan en mente y nadie ni nada me detendría.

Aprovechándome de el elemento sorpresa mande un clon a atacar su espalda, había aprendido perfectamente los tres jutsus básicos pero mi cantidad de chakra no me iba a permitir abusar de estos, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta lo que tenía preparado para acabarlo. Mientras el clon se acercaba por su espalda yo me posicione en una de las ramas más altas que había cerca; tal como predije se dio cuenta del ataque por la espalda, lo que no esperaba era que fuese un clon y el yo real lo atacase por arriba consiguiendo clavar profundamente mi kunai en su mano al intentar defenderse.

Me retire a distancia después, todo iba de acuerdo al plan pero no podía darme el lujo de arruinarlo, el plan b era algo que sinceramente no quería tener que probar.

-¡Ma-ko-to-kun!- Comencé a burlarme imitando una voz femenina. –Dime padre, ¿acaso mami te visito anoche también?-

Me ataco directamente y comenzamos una batalla únicamente de taijutsu, yo no podría nunca comparar su fuerza pero mi velocidad era suficiente para esquivarlo, sobre todo si estaba enojado. Pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba que se enfadara mucho mas, lo necesitaba completamente furioso.

-Mami y papi son el uno para el otro- volví a crear la distancia necesaria entre nosotros para el plan –Mami fue una estúpida que no pudo ver como disfrutaba matándola lentamente por dentro y papi es un shinobi mediocre que se ve forzado a cuidarme a causa de las alucinaciones de su puta que lo atormentan cada noche- cante en un tono infantil.

Y obtuve justo lo que quería, se lanzo ciego de rabia hacia mí para tratar de golpearme, me mantuve mayormente ileso gracias al justu de sustitución; pero tenía que empujarlo más, solo un poco más.

Aun más furioso por no poder tocarme comenzó a realizar sellos de mano y gracias a la herida que le había hecho antes en la mano tardo un poco más en realizarlos dándome el tiempo perfecto de reconocer el jutsu, sacar una pequeña bolsa y acercarme lo suficiente a él.

Pude ver en sus ojos que creía que había ganado justo antes de realizar la bola de fuego, yo estaba en la posición perfecta y no iba a poder esquivarla. Justo en el momento de realizarla lancé hacia él la pequeña bolsa abierta y en el momento en que el fuego hizo contacto con la harina que contenía fue cuando comenzó el caos.

La bola de fuego es uno de los pocos jutsus que suele usar padre y consiste básicamente en lanzar una cantidad de fuego controlado en forma esférica, al arrojar hacia su rostro la harina altamente inflamable causo una explosión y un consecuente descontrol del fuego, provocando así mas daño a la persona que lo realizo que a mi quien simplemente se había arrojado contra el suelo.

Observando como todo había ido de acuerdo al plan me lancé de nuevo sobre padre, quien chillaba de dolor por el daño que había hecho el fuego a sus ojos. Tan rápido como mis rodillas se posaron es sus hombros clave con todas mis fuerzas un kunai con cada mano a ambos lados de su cuello y aprovechando que sus manos trataban de sacar los apoye las mías en su frente y clave mis dedos índice y medio en las cuencas de sus ojos.

Sus gritos eran horribles mientras se retorcía y trataba de que sacara mis dedos, pero nunca lo hice, al contrario cavé más profundo aferrándome por dentro a su cráneo hasta que su cuerpo colapso. Había quedado tumbado boca abajo conmigo aún sentado encima, todavía no moría, aún podía escuchar sus gemidos de dolor.

-¡Ma-ko-to-kun!- lo llame alegremente, consciente de que aun podía escucharme- ¿No te entristece como terminara pareciendo que yo soy el inocente de esta historia? Solo le tendré que mostrar mis heridas a los médicos y estos dirán inmediatamente que te asesine en defensa propia- comienzo a reírme –Serás degradado a un abusador de menores, no tendrás ni siquiera un entierro, tu nombre no estará nunca en la piedra y lo mejor…impediré a toda costa que tus restos estén cerca de los de Minami- siento como se estremece debajo de mi y comienza a sollozar.

Sin pestañear saco los kunai de su cuello y con uno de ellos comienzo a separar la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, realmente espero que sigas sintiendo esto bastardo.

Cuando termino de retirar la cabeza la alzo en lo alto para contemplar mi trabajo pero soy detenido por una mano la cual sostiene con fuerza mi antebrazo, giro mi cabeza hacia quien sea que me ha detenido pero lo único que veo es una máscara anbu mirándome fijamente, hasta que algo golpea mi cabeza por detrás y caigo inconsciente.

 **N:**

Siento que sobrellene un poco de información este capítulo y por más que quise aligerarlo no pude, realmente no me gusta cuando no pasa absolutamente nada en los capítulos, yo prefiero los capítulos en los que tienes que releer el contenido una segunda vez por si acaso te perdiste de algo.

Otra aclaración que quiero hacer es que si, si me doy cuenta de lo extraño que es tener a un niño de 4 años cocinando, haciendo los labores domésticos, etc. Para un niño normal de esa edad sería imposible y aún mas asesinar a alguien solo con 6 años, pero incluso sin tomar en cuenta su edad mental recuerden que los niños se desarrollan diferente en el mundo de Naruto, tomemos como ejemplo a Itachi quien fue expuesto a los horrores de la guerra desde lo Kakashi quien se graduó de la academia a los 5 y se convirtió en chunin a los 6. Puede que también sea poco creíble que un niño de esa edad haya asesinado a un chunin con muchísima más experiencia pero por eso mismo me tome el tiempo de explicar que Haru lo había derrotado por medio de estrategia no de fuerza y si sus planes no hubiesen funcionado irremediablemente abría perdido.

PD: En cuanto al cianuro en las semillas de manzana, se que ese no es el tiempo en el que funciona ni los síntomas que se presentan, pero quería conseguir una forma realista en la que pudiese conseguir el veneno sin alertar a nadie de sus planes. Así que me vi obligada a alterar solo un poco las cosas por el bien de la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sip Naruto sigue sin ser mío.

 **Capitulo 3:**

 **Pov Naruto**

Corría por las calles hacia el parque con una enorme sonrisa en su cara a pesar de las miradas que le daban los aldeanos, tenía que apurarse, había quedado de reunirse con Haru allí y tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Desde que se habían conocido su vida repentinamente se había hecho más feliz; él consideraba al otro niño como su mejor amigo pero si fuera sincero preferiría poder llamarlo tou-san o kaa-san, era muy confuso para él, pero lo poco que conocía sobre los padres describía muy bien como lo trataba Haru. Él era alguien muy fuerte e inteligente, lo protegía contra los aldeanos, le llevaba deliciosa comida porque sabía que en el orfanato no querían darle, lo regañaba cuando se portaba mal, le contaba cuentos, lo hacia reír, y muchas otras cosas.

Llegó al parque y fue hacia donde estaba su lugar secreto, un árbol que había crecido hacia los lados y provocaba una enorme sombra debajo; cuando se acerco más alcanzo a ver al castaño sentado apoyado en el tronco del árbol, parecía que se había quedado dormido esperándolo.

Rió en su cabeza, por fin iba a poder jugarle una broma a Haru y no se podría escapar como las veces anteriores; saco de su bolsillo un pequeño bote con pintura rosa y se acerco lentamente al castaño pensando en que dibujaría en su cara, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio su rostro.

Tenía un ojo morado y estaba muy pálido, probablemente fue su ruido de sorpresa lo que lo despertó; abrió los ojos lentamente como tratando de averiguar dónde estaba.

-¿Naru-chan?- pregunto con la voz un poco ronca.

-Soy yo Haru-kun.

Él había tratado de ignorarlo antes porque el castaño era demasiado fuerte y genial como para que alguien le hiciera daño, pero cada vez que se veían llegaba con diferentes heridas. La primera vez que se dio cuenta fue la primera vez que Haru le había traído un bento hecho por él mismo, se había sentido tan feliz que había corrido a abrazarlo pero al ver una mueca en su cara lo había soltado pensando en que le disgustaba el abrazo, regresando así sus pensamientos tristes, su amigo se había dado cuenta de eso y le había explicado que se había lastimado las costillas en sus entrenamientos, por eso había reaccionado así; después de eso le había pedido al castaño también que le contase porque quería tanto ser un ninja como para aguantar esas heridas, Haru solo le había contestado que era porque había algunas cosas que merecían ser protegidas.

Desde ese día había decidido que su amigo era lo que él quería proteger; pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que simplemente no podía, no había nada que pudiera hacer cada vez que lo veía llegar con una herida nueva, así que su nueva meta se había convertido en hacerlo sonreír por lo menos una vez cada día que pudieran verse.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Naru-chan?- le sonrió mientras estiraba los brazos. Normalmente le pediría jugar ninja pero se notaba que el otro no se sentía bien por lo que escogió su segunda opción favorita.

-Cuéntame un cuento-ttebayo

-Hahah muy bien, ¿quieres uno nuevo o te vuelvo a contar alguno?

No estaba muy seguro que escoger, todos los cuentos que le había relatado eran increíbles y todos le gustaban por igual; él quería ser como todos los héroes y princesas de las historias, deseaba ser tan valiente como la princesa dragón o el rey león, proteger su hogar como el príncipe salvaje o que secretamente fuera el hijo de un dios como el hombre más fuerte.

-¡Un cuento nuevo!- se decidió finalmente.

-Mmm… te contare uno de mis favoritos, se llama la bella y la bestia- se escuchaba emocionado mientras le daba palmaditas al suelo a su lado invitándome a sentar.

 **Después de un rato**

-Y así fue como el amor logro romper la maldición de la bestia mostrando su verdadera forma- termino el cuento mientras acariciaba su cabello, hacia un rato que se había acostado y recargado su cabeza en las piernas de Haru.

-¿Entonces la bestia fue feliz hasta que dejo de ser un monstruo?- preguntó, esta historia no era como las otras y lo confundía.

-No Naru-chan, la bestia solo era un monstruo a los ojos de los demás y vivió tanto tiempo de esa forma que el mismo termino creyéndolo- explico el castaño- hasta que conoce a bella es que recuerda quien es verdaderamente.

Una idea apareció de repente en su mente y se enderezo de un golpe.

-¡Tu eres mi bella, Haru-kun!- exclamo alegremente.

La cara de su amigo se volvió del color de un tomate y empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera, fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta lo que había dicho y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.

-Ah! Ah! N-no! No hablaba de eso!– no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarse.

-Hahahah está bien Naruto- trato de calmarlo aun con las mejillas un poco rojas.

-Solo… es que yo soy como la bestia…- mascullo mirando al suelo.

-Naru-chan…a mis ojos tú eres la bella

Y eso lo sorprendió demasiado, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?; Haru era amable y bueno, era inteligente, era muy bonito, la gente de la aldea lo quería, ¿Cómo era posible que él no fuese la bella? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo podía ser él la bella de Haru?

-Haru-kun es para mí…- "importante, precioso, querido, familia…"- mi nii-san.

Los ojos de su amigo brillaron con estas palabras y podría jurar que nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto como en ese momento.

 **Pov 3ra persona**

Hiruzen se encontraba sentado en su oficina pensando en lo que uno de sus guardias anbu le había notificado hace un momento; a veces realmente le gustaría renunciar a su puesto, este tipo de situación mellaba fuertemente su voluntad. Se le había informado del asesinato de Okuda Makoto un chunin retirado, a manos de su hijo Haruka, quien ahora se encontraba detenido por T&I esperando a ser interrogado; el problema no radicaba únicamente en el asesinato sino en todos los acontecimientos que habían ocasionado eso.

Al ser apresado había tenido que someterse a una revisión médica, lo que había revelado que el pequeño estaba lleno de múltiples lesiones y cicatrices que debieron de haber sido hechas por lo menos desde dos años antes; esa información junto a lo revelado en la autopsia solo lo conducía a una explicación.

Deseaba con fuerza haber escuchado a Naruto cuando había llegado una noche a la torre desesperada pidiendo ayuda para su amigo Haru; cuando había logrado tranquilizarlo este le había contado sobre lo que había sucedido. Al parecer cuando había llegado al orfanato durante la noche la matrona no quiso abrirle y le dijo que buscara otro lugar para dormir porque ya no viviría allí, enojado estuvo vagando por las calles hasta que se topo a tres hombres saliendo de un bar, uno de ellos comenzó a gritarle cosas y cuando quiso huir estos lo persiguieron hasta un callejón, donde Haru lo había rescatado; después lo llevo a un lugar a salvo en el bosque pero de pronto se había puesto muy serio y empezó a decir cosas que lo habían asustado porque sonaba como si se estuviera despidiendo, le había ordenado correr hasta que estuviera en un lugar seguro.

Su primer decisión, luego de convencer a Naruto de que él ayudaría a su amigo así que podría descansar el resto de la noche en su casa, fue llamar a un grupo anbu a investigar primero la zona donde el Uzumaki fue atacado y luego las zonas boscosas aledañas buscando cualquier pista sobre el lugar donde "Haru" lo había llevado.

Lo único que encontraron fue a los tres hombres, dos de ellos inconscientes y el tercero muerto. No encontraron ninguna pista ni nada que pudiese llevarlos a encontrar al amigo de Naruto, y aunque después de reprender severamente a los anbu cuya responsabilidad había sido cuidarlo los había cuestionado sobre el supuesto amigo del rubio; admitieron que como no habían estado haciendo correctamente sus vigilancias la única información que poseían del niño era su apariencia física.

Naruto continuo viniendo diariamente durante un mes preguntando por su amigo y a Hiruzen se le rompía el corazón cada vez que no podía decirle algo nuevo; la información oficial que se manejaba del asunto era que se trataba de un niño de clan con la formación necesaria para derrotar a los tres hombres y que al darse cuenta que había matado a alguien decidió alejarse del Uzumaki para evitar las consecuencias de sus actos. Ahora que sabía que ese fue un enorme error esperaba que el interrogatorio desvelara finalmente la verdad.

 **En el edificio de T &I**

Inoichi se encontraba caminando rumbo a una de las celdas mientras releía los documentos con la información conocida sobre Okuda Haruka, frente a la puerta de la celda 7B lo esperaba Ibiki a quien solo entrego los papeles y asintió para que abriese la puerta.

La celda está completamente vacía de mobiliario y en una de sus esquinas un pequeño de cabellos castaños yacía acurrucado. El mayor procedió a acercarse lentamente mientras analizaba cada gesto del niño.

-¿Haru-chan?- pregunto hincándose a su nivel; al escucharlo el pequeño comenzó a temblar de terror " _Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea..._ " pensaba el niño mientras la desesperación lo embargaba.

-Tranquilo Haru-chan…solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas, prometo que nadie aquí te hará daño- trato de tranquilizarlo " _Su miedo parece genuino y no detecto ningún tipo de hostilidad_ ".

El chico asintió y lentamente se acomodo tal que estaba de frente al rubio quien tomo esto como una invitación y se sentó por completo en el suelo; comenzó a analizar su rostro, era obvio que se trataba de un niño de gran inteligencia pues podía darse cuenta que también lo estaba analizando.

-Haru-chan, ¿te gusta Konoha?- era obvio que esto no era lo que esperaba, su boca abría y cerraba como un pez fuera del agua durante un segundo y al siguiente sus ojos brillaban con desconfianza.

-No…- contesto en voz baja " _Necesito evitar que entre en mi cabeza por lo que tengo que evitar todo lo posible mentirle_ ".

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono.

-…- " _Demonios ¿Cómo puedo contestar eso sin mentir?"._

-¿Por qué?- volvió a repetir, mientras observaba la lucha interna que tenía el niño.

-Porque no existen razones para que me guste- mascullo entre dientes– ¿Porque le gusta a usted?

" _El niño no parece tener mucha experiencia en la interacción social básica pero está siendo sincero"_

-Porque es mi hogar, es aquí donde se encuentran mis personas más queridas, de hecho tengo una hija de tu misma edad- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Mi única persona preciosa también está aquí, pero todos los demás lo lastiman, ¿Cómo puede gustarme un lugar como este?- replicó pero por lo que Inoichi podía ver estaba alterándose, _"debe referirse a Naruto_ "

-¿A tu persona preciosa le gusta Konoha?- pregunto en un tono bajo.

Y en el momento en que lo dijo la actitud del niño frente a él cambio por completo, el miedo y la duda en sus ojos fue remplazado por una gélida mirada mientras su rostro se deshacía de cualquier emoción.

-Pregunte directamente lo que quiera saber interrogador-san, ya me canse de jugar- su tono destilaba una sutil amenaza.

" _Así que solo basto con mencionar a Naruto para romper su máscara, ahora que mostro su verdadero rostro podre proseguir con el interrogatorio real"_

-El día de hoy fuiste apresado por el asesinato de Okuda Makoto, ¿eres culpable?-

-Si- no le tomo ni un pestañeo responder.

-Las viejas lesiones que fueron encontradas en tu cuerpo, ¿te las hizo él?

-Si

-¿Abusaba de ti?- esto era algo que Inoichi odiaba tener que preguntar tan directamente.

-Si se refiere a sexualmente no, pero en cualquier otro contexto si- y realmente daba gracias de que le era tan repulsivo a su padre que nunca había pasado nada similar.

" _La forma de hablar de incluso la posibilidad parece serle de poca importancia, ¿Qué clase de niño es este?"_

-¿Lo mataste por eso?

-Si- y de forma desafiante le sostuvo la mirada al mayor.

-Realmente siento tener que pedir esto pero necesito que me cuentes todo sobre eso- ordeno más gentilmente.

Con el alivio de saber que por alguna razón Inoichi no iba a entrar en su mente procedió a contarle todo el maltrato con lujo de detalles, cuidando remarcar lo peor para cubrir lo que no quería que este se enterase. Por su parte el mayor escucho con atención la historia del pequeño quien no había conocido nada más que abuso durante su corta vida, podía detectar como había zonas donde Haru mentía pero en general estas se trataban de sus sentimientos o pensamientos. Así continuaron conversando lo que parecían horas y aunque el castaño estaba siempre pendiente de la información que le otorgaba se sentía extrañamente cómodo en compañía del Yamanaka.

" _Él no parece culpar del todo a su padre por todo lo que le hizo, creo que en el fondo se culpa a si mismo"_ pensó sin poder evitar fruncir el seño a esto.

-Hace algún tiempo se encontró un cadáver junto a dos hombres inconscientes y Uzumaki Naruto afirmo que fuiste tú quien lo salvo de esos tres hombres, ¿Qué puedes decirme de eso?- esto era el último detalle para recrear todo lo que paso.

-Yo fui quien lo hizo, los encontré hiriendo a Naruto y tenía que detenerlos- se sentía con más libertad ahora, era extraño hablar con alguien. Por supuesto que tenía a su otouto pero no era lo mismo que hablar con un adulto.

-¿Por qué asesinaste solo a ese hombre?

-No quería hacerlo, fui descuidado- _"y es verdad, fui descuidado y deje que me viese, aunque ahora eso no importa"_.

-…-suspiro el rubio- Esto es todo por ahora Haru-chan, tendremos que revisar esto y ver qué sucederá contigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara interrogador-san?- su voz tembló, este lugar no era tan frio o pequeño como la bodega pero no quería estar encerrado más tiempo.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien- trato de tranquilizarlo- Máximo en un par de horas vendrán a sacarte- a lo que el castaño solo pudo asentir levemente.

Cuando se encontraba en la puerta de la celda se detuvo un momento.

-Puedes llamarme Inoichi, "interrogador" me hace sentir como el malo- le sonrió y se marcho.

Haru solamente volvió a su posición fetal abrazando sus piernas, esperaba que eso bastara para cubrir la sonrisa loca que se había formado en su cara.

" _Así que Inoichi Yamanaka eh…"_

 **De vuelta en la oficina del Hokage 3 horas después**.

El Sandaime había terminado de leer los reportes hechos por Inoichi y los otros miembros de T&I que secretamente habían escuchado el interrogatorio mientras un enorme peso se posaba sobre su espalda. Hacia algunos años había tomado la decisión de obligar a un chunin a retirarse debido al deterioro en su salud mental; durante el nacimiento de su primer hijo su esposa había fallecido y a raíz de aquel acontecimiento había comenzado a sobrecargarse de trabajo y a escoger misiones que lo mantuviesen alejado de su casa.

Varios líderes de escuadrón le habían informado de una creciente paranoia e incapacidad de colaborar con otros, por lo que había tomado la decisión de obligarlo a retirarse pensando que el tiempo con su hijo le ayudaría a su estado; la culpa que ahora yacía sobre sus hombros era inconmensurable. Había condenado a un niño a una vida de sufrimiento, un pequeño genio que como burla del destino se había convertido tan cercano a quien consideraba como un nieto.

-Necesito tu opinión personal sobre esto Inoichi…- su voz sonaba tan cansada como el mismo se sentía.

-La mejor opción es dejar esto pasar pero mantenerlo bajo vigilancia Hiruzen-sama- dijo mientras pasaba una mano sobre su rostro, la culpa también estaba sobre él, sin la evaluación que el mismo había revisado el retiro prematuro de Okuda jamás había sucedido.

-Explícate

-Haru es un niño increíblemente inteligente por lo que pude ver, sería necesaria una prueba para ver a qué nivel, pero estoy convencido que no es menos que un genio. Sus habilidades shinobi son también notables, como se puede comprobar por el simple hecho de poder haber asesinado a Okuda, sin contar además la descripción detallada que dio sobre sus rutinas de entrenamiento. Es claro también su deseo de continuar su entrenamiento y convertirse en shinobi de la aldea.- Se detuvo un momento para tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas –El problema son las consecuencias de su prolongado estado de abuso; en su mente está presente un constante deseo de ser más y más fuerte sin ninguna clase de propósito. Además de eso es obvia su falta de lealtad hacia la aldea y su preocupante carencia de remordimiento por haber asesinado a dos personas, teniendo en cuenta sobre todo lo que hizo con el segundo.

-Un genio, sin lazos con nadie, sin más propósito que volverse más poderoso…- era inevitable que recordase a su antiguo y muy querido alumno.

-Por eso sugiero un reacondicionamiento ahora que aun puede hacerse. Durante el interrogatorio cada vez que él mencionaba alguno de sus logros observaba atentamente mi rostro para ver si reaccionaba positivamente, probablemente comparándome con su padre; si queremos fomentar el desarrollo de su lealtad a Konoha debemos dejarlo explorar y conocer personas por su cuenta, dejarlo conectar con alguien. Recomendaría también que aprovecháramos su relación con Naruto y los dejáramos estar cerca.

El ambiente se tenso inmediatamente, al momento de haber escuchado el nombre del rubio Hiruzen había perdido completamente su fachada de amable anciano recordándole al Yamanaka porque este hombre era apodado el dios shinobi.

-Estaría a prueba un tiempo obviamente, nunca arriesgaría a Uzumaki-kun sin razón, pero no podemos ignorar que son alguien muy preciado para el otro; tendría terribles consecuencias el que nosotros tratásemos de cortar esos lazos a la fuerza- explico más seriamente.

El Sandaime se relajo y volvió a su fachada habitual, sabía que Inoichi tenía razón, desde el día de la desaparición de su preciado amigo Naruto estaba cada vez mas y mas triste, trataba con tanta fuerza de forzarse a sonreír que Hiruzen había tenido que preguntarle la razón, al escuchar textualmente lo que le había dicho su amigo cuando lo vio por última vez no pudo evitar desear que alguien con ese tipo de pensamientos estuviera siempre en la vida del pequeño rubio. Ahora que sabía que ese niño era el mismo que había arrancado los ojos y cercenado la cabeza de su padre no estaba seguro de que pensar.

-Aceptare tu propuesta solo si te comprometes a realizarle una revisión cada tres meses hasta su entrada en la academia.

-Me comprometo a hacerlo Hokage-sama

-Entonces tráelo aquí.

Media hora después

Tal como había prometido antes Inoichi había ido a sacar a Haru, lo había cargado en brazos y shunshin fuera de la oficina del Hokage, sin advertirle nada cuando lo insto a entrar.

-Hokage-sama- el castaño no tenía idea de que era un muestra de respeto correcta para la talla de alguien como el Hokage por lo que se hinco sobre una rodilla y bajo la vista al suelo.

Hiruzen por su parte compartió una mirada de comprensión con el Yamanaka, ambos pensaban lo mismo, el niño no conocía otra forma de mostrar respeto que no fuese estar de rodillas en el piso.

-De pie Haru-kun- ordeno e inmediatamente el pequeño se puso de pie pero seguía sin mirarlo directamente.

"Estoy en la cuerda floja, si el interrogatorio con Inoichi fue importante, esto será lo que defina mi futuro" pensaba nerviosamente Haru.

-Hemos discutido a fondo tu situación y se ha decidido lo siguiente- ordeno firmemente perdiendo nuevamente su fachada. –Okuda Haru será condenado a un año de arresto domiciliario y de trabajo comunitario, se le brindara un departamento propio y ayuda económica con la condición de entrar en la academia y posteriormente convertirse en shinobi de la aldea. Debido a que ha sido diagnosticado con severa desnutrición y una serie de antiguas lesiones mal tratadas deberá reportarse a revisión médica y hasta que esté completamente recuperado se le permitirá ingresar a la academia donde tendrá que cursarla en su totalidad para poder graduarse. Además se le obligara a tener revisiones a su salud mental cada 3 meses durante el periodo de tiempo que escoja Yamanaka-san; por ultimo esto será manejado como clasificado por lo que está prohibido para cualquiera divulgar información al respecto, incluyéndolo a el mismo. Si se rompe cualquiera de estas condiciones será encarcelado inmediatamente; ¿alguna objeción?

-Si me permite Hokage-sama, considero que el arresto domiciliario no es necesario. Mi sugerencia es que cuando el este fuera de casa sea vigilado por un anbu en todo momento- sugirió falsamente, por la necesidad de aumentar la confianza de Haru en Inoichi.

-Acepto ese cambio, ¿algo más?

Lentamente el castaño levanto su mano y con un gesto el Sandaime le insto a continuar.

-Deseo renunciar a llevar el nombre Okuda- pidió simplemente, consideraba muy poca cosa el castigo que le habían impuesto y ni siquiera le importaba perder su casa a cambio de un departamento nuevo.

-De acuerdo, ¿deseas entonces tomar el apellido de la familia de tu madre o renunciar a ambos?

-…No conozco el apellido de mi madre- murmuro apelando a la compasión del Sarutobi.

-El nombre de soltera de tu madre era Sanada Minami- el rostro de Hiruzen se suavizo.

-Oh…yo…-se detuvo un momento-…está bien, tomare su apellido.

-En ese caso doy por terminado este asunto, Inoichi te acompañara ahora al hospital y te dará más detalles Sanada Haruka- despidiéndolos.

La cara de Haru se mantuvo sin expresión aún cuando el Yamanaka lo tomo en brazos y salto por la ventana.

Cuando Hiruzen sintió que se encontraban suficientemente lejos llamo a uno de sus guardias anbu.

-Te estoy asignando a ti la misión de supervisar a Haruka

Raido sabía perfectamente la razón para que el Hokage le asignase esta misión, el había sido quien había encontrado al sanguinario niño en medio de la decapitación de un hombre quien ahora sabia era el padre del niño. Querían convertir a ese pequeño en el poderoso shinobi que prometían sus habilidades de forma que no podían darse el lujo de descuidarlo al ponerlo bajo la vigilancia de cualquier otro anbu, él podía ver lo mismo que su líder, el aterrador parecido de Haruka con el sannin serpiente.

-¿Cuáles son los detalles de la misión?- lamentaba tener que dejar su posición como guardia del Hokage pero si era lo que se pedia de él, el lo haría.

 **Nota:**

Quería completar lo que sentí que falto en el capitulo anterior además de darle una perspectiva diferente a este asunto de su captura e interrogatorio. Considero esto como capítulo especial por lo que salió mucho más corto que lo normal pero no tardare mucho en subir el próximo.

Espero que lo disfruten y dejen su opinión sobre la historia, realmente me gustaría saber que piensan.

PD: Las historias que Haru le cuenta a Naruto son de Disney simplemente modificando los nombres para que fuesen más fáciles de entender: La princesa dragón= Mulan, El príncipe salvaje= Tarzan, El hombre más fuerte= Hércules.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** La última vez que revise Naruto seguía sin ser mío u.u

 **Capitulo 4:**

Las cosas desde mi encuentro con el Hokage se habían desarrollado sin contratiempos, primero había visitado en compañía de Inoichi el hospital donde me habían realizado un revisión mas a fondo y tratado con ninjutsu medico; además me habían recetado algunos medicamentos para el dolor, vitaminas y una dieta para recuperarse de la anemia.

Era un lugar bastante interesante por lo que no dejaba de curiosear y preguntar sobre los procedimientos que me realizaban, una de las enfermeras había respondido muy amablemente a todo e incluso sugirió que si me interesaba convertirme en ninja medico debería tomar el curso básico que se impartía a estudiantes de la academia, inmediatamente Inoichi le había aclarado que no era un estudiante todavía y que no iba a entrar a la academia hasta que recuperase por completo la salud.

Eso me había dado la idea de sugerir si podía ser ayudante en el hospital como trabajo comunitario, nunca está de más unas manos extras y aunque no me enseñarían nada de ninjutsu podría empezar a aprender lo más básico; la enfermera si bien no había entendido por que hablaba de trabajo comunitario había apoyado mi idea y el Yamanaka había dicho que le parecía perfecto pero tendría que analizarlo más, entiéndase preguntarle al Tercero.

Al finalizar nuestro negocio allí se decidió que iríamos de compras y después directo a mi nuevo apartamento. Me resultaba completamente inconcebible como este día me había parecido tan eterno a mí, pero al salir del hospital se notaba que apenas había anochecido hace un par de horas y las calles de la aldea estaban aun llenas de vida. Algunos puestos callejeros estaban recogiendo sus cosas mientras que uno que otra tienda cerraba, pero todo era prácticamente igual a cuando había estado aquí de día.

Era demasiado rápido todo esto para mí y se lo hice saber a mi acompañante, trataba de mantener en mi mente una advertencia permanente de no confiar en él, pero hacia ya tanto que no podía hablar con alguien de esta forma que era inevitable que siguiera la conversación.

-¿Porque esto está siendo tan rápido?- gire la cabeza para mirarlo directamente- Ocurrió tan solo esta mañana pero ya tuve un interrogatorio, un juicio, una revisión médica…- empiezo a alterarme.

-Tu caso es muy especial y por eso fue posible hacer tantas concesiones, no puedo explicarte más porque es clasificado pero…- su mirada se ablanda cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran-realmente me preocupa lo mucho que olvidas que solo eres solo un niño Haru-chan.

" _Hipócrita… diciendo eso como si solo por ser un niño me ganase una completa protección por parte de la aldea; cuando la realidad es que si hubiese tomado un camino diferente y me hubiese graduado de la academia o hubiese nacido en época de guerra, Konoha ya me habría mandando al campo de batalla"_

-¿Cómo es que tan rápido ya hay un departamento y dinero disponible para mí?- trato de desviar un poco el tema para ayudar a sofocar mi enojo.

-Es común que cuando algún huérfano quiere convertirse en shinobi y demuestra que es capaz de vivir por su cuenta se le brinda un lugar donde vivir y un poco de dinero para cubrir sus necesidades- entramos a una pequeña tienda de ropa y comencé a revisar los percheros mientras él se disponía a esperarme.

-¿Y no es perjudicial para la economía de la aldea mantener a esos huérfanos?- _"Tal vez no sobreviven el tiempo suficiente como para ser una carga monetaria importante"._

-Es un tipo de inversión, esos huérfanos con el tiempo se convertirán en shinobis y realizaran misiones para la aldea- se acerco a tomar las primeras prendas que había escogido.

-Así Konoha gana mano de obra y protección, es un buen plan.

Lo primero que había escogido de ropa estaba destinado completamente al entrenamiento, había elegido algunas camisetas de color azul marino, negro y gris, uno par de pantalones shinobi en color negro y unas sandalias del mismo tono. Había escogido esos colores por simple practicidad, pero si era sincero no me sentía como si pudiese utilizar tonos claros como cuando era más joven.

-No tienes que verlo solo de esa manera Haru-chan, la aldea también se preocupa del bienestar de esos niños.

-…mmm por supuesto- no servía de nada discutir esto, era obvio que trataba de convencerme de la bondad de Konoha y tratar de cimentar algún tipo de lealtad en mí, pero con todo lo que sabía era impensable siquiera la idea.

El siguiente conjunto que tome fue lo que sería mi ropa civil, había elegido un yukata masculino simple de color azul grisáceo.

Esto sería todo lo que podría darme el lujo de comprar por ahora con la asignación que me habían dado, por lo que procedimos a pagar y dirigirnos ahora al mercado.

-Buenas tardes- saludo una joven de tal vez unos 14 o 15 años quien estaba recogiendo las cosas del puesto de té– No sé si me recuerdes, mi nombre es Katsura Yumi, tu conocías a mi abuela.

" _Oh así que es la nieta de oba-chan, ni siquiera recordaba que también la había asesinado_ "

-Es un placer conocerte Katsura-san, mi nombre es Sanada Haruka- dije haciendo una leve reverencia " _Y pensar que siempre creí que era solo Haru_ ".

-Me gustaría charlar un poco pero en este momento tengo prisa- " _Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que mencione la muerte de su abuela, si Inoichi se entera tal vez una los puntos y descubra que también soy culpable de eso"._

-Oh sí, no me gustaría molestarte- pude ver un ligero signo de duda en su rostro- Tal vez en otra ocasión podamos conversar un poco, hay algo importante que debo contarte.

"… _mierda"_

-Por supuesto, vendré dentro de poco por té y podremos conversar, también me gustaría ver a oba-chan- grite mientras me alejaba pero alcance a ver como su rostro perdía toda alegría cuando mencione a su abuela, " _auch golpe bajo"._

Inoichi me dio una mirada mientras lo seguía empujando pero solo le sonreí sin responder nada. Decidimos poco después que era ya muy tarde para seguir de compras por lo que era mejor que nos dirigiéramos directamente al complejo de apartamentos donde sería mi hogar desde ahora.

No tengo idea de donde se encuentra el norte con respecto a la aldea y no he recorrido por completo el lugar así que existía la posibilidad de perderme, por lo que tuve que pedirle consejo al Yamanaka, quien me sugirió que tomara como referencia el monumento Hokage, ya que este marcaba el extremo oeste de Konoha.

Siguiendo su consejo cuando por fin llegamos era fácil deducir que mi nuevo hogar se localizaba en el extremo sureste de la aldea, en un complejo habitacional que se encontraba justo en medio de dos campos de entrenamiento.

Según Inoichi era mejor que fuese a entrenar al campo número 2, el cual era el que se encontraba más cercano a la pared exterior. Este no era usualmente utilizado debido a que estaba destinado a ser exclusivamente para uso jonin. Me había explicado que como no eran muchos los shinobi con este rango y el campo no era muy amplio, estaba prácticamente abandonado; es probable que esto haya sido hecho a propósito pero estoy agradecido por haber encontrado tan fácil un lugar para seguir entrenando.

Mi apartamento al parecer se encontraba en el tercer piso y cuando lo vi supe que era perfecto. Era pequeño, tenia pisos de madera, paredes en color crema y poco mobiliario; al entrar dabas directamente a una habitación amplia donde estaban la cocina y la sala, la primera, a mano izquierda, contaba con justo lo necesario incluyendo una estufa, un horno y un refrigerador, además de una pequeña mesa para dos personas. A mano derecha estaba justo bajo un par de grandes ventanas un cómodo sofá gris con un mesita de centro; al fondo había un pasillo que llevaba cuatro habitaciones, la primera de ellas a la izquierda era el baño donde para mi deleite había también una tina, el segundo cuarto a la izquierda era de un tamaño medio y estaba completamente vacío, probablemente destinado a ser un estudio o algo similar.

Mi habitación se encontraba en el lado opuesto a las dos anteriores y era igualmente simple, contaba con una cama con suficiente espacio para dos personas, si la comparaba con las de mi vida anterior diría que era probablemente matrimonial. Había también una mesita de noche, un armario y un librero bastante grande, todos hechos de algún tipo de madera oscura.

La última puerta del apartamento se encontraba al final del pasillo y era un diminuto cuarto de lavado que contaba además con un pequeño balcón donde tender la ropa.

Mientras corría de habitación en habitación Inoichi solo me había observado atentamente dando algunas indicaciones y sugerencias para mi nuevo hogar. Al final de recorrer el lugar había dicho que era muy tarde y tenía que irse, me dijo además que mañana tendría el día libre para poder abastecerme de alimentos y recorrer la aldea, él aprovecharía para hablar con el Hokage para ver si era posible que cumpliera mi trabajo comunitario en el hospital, ya que había mostrado tanto interés.

A partir mañana estaría bajo la supervisión de un anbu cada vez que saliera por lo que si llegaba a ver algo siguiéndome no debería preocuparme. Acordamos también que mi primer sesión con él sería el día después de mañana y tendría que ir a buscarlo a medio día a la florería Yamanaka, me dijo que no tendría problemas en encontrarla ya que estaba ubicada en la calle principal. Después de ponernos de acuerdo nos despedimos ambos con una sonrisa.

En cuanto salió por la puerta espere cinco minutos de pie sin moverme, inmediatamente terminado ese tiempo extendí mis sentidos hasta mi límite para ver si ya se había alejado lo suficiente, cuando comprobé que ya no podía sentirlo mas corrí a cerrar las cortinas de la sala y me tire boca abajo en el sofá, hundiendo mi cara en uno de los cojines.

Desde que me había dado cuenta que no era tan hábil como para engañar a Inoichi había tenido que recurrir a otra táctica para evitar darle más información que pudiese perjudicarme a la larga; me había obligado a mantenerme dentro de un acto, limitarme a pensamientos superficiales y reaccionar conforme acontecían las cosas como lo haría si fuese más joven.

Había pasado bastante tiempo de esa forma mientras vivía con padre por lo que sabía perfectamente como aislar esas partes de mi mente, de forma que podía anular el sobre análisis y bloquear la parte madura de mi mente. Tal vez no podría mentirle pero si mi actuación era lo suficientemente buena podría ocultar mis secretos.

Grite mientras empujaba mas mi cara al cojín, el problema con esa táctica era que al desbloquear todo mi cerebro se ponía a trabajar como loco y la información que había recolectado en la totalidad del día me golpeaba de una sola vez. Tendría que separarlo todo para poder analizarlo, putas listas.

Ah…habían pasado demasiadas cosas hoy que había escogido omitir. Lo primero del día habían sido los asesinato de cuatro personas incluyendo a padre, sinceramente no tenía muchos comentarios al respecto; no sentía ningún remordimiento por ello, al contrario, cada que pensaba en el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar a padre en sus últimos momentos no podía dejar de sonreír como loco. Ese bastardo me había roto así que únicamente estaba regresándole el favor, no es culpa mía que fuese tan fácil de herir; hablando de eso tendría que preguntarle a Inoichi sobre el destino de su cadáver, esa promesa que le hice antes de morir la mantendría en pie costara lo que costara.

Y mencionando los asesinatos tenía que ir en algún momento a reunirme con Katsura para "enterarme" del fallecimiento de su abuela, probablemente voy a tener que hacerlo pronto e ir a dar mis condolencias, ah… supongo que es algún tipo de ironía divina.

En otros asuntos, el castigo que me había impuesto el Hokage es algo para pensar más, es obvio que intenta sacar beneficio de la situación; me dará techo, ropa, comida y un propósito, a cambio de calmar su conciencia, eliminar un peligro potencial para Konoha, convertirme en shinobi y alejarme de Naruto, ganar ganar.

O eso es al menos lo que él cree, tal vez si fuese realmente un niño ese tipo de tácticas funcionaria y tendrían como resultado un leal activo más, lamentablemente para él el lavado de cerebro no me afectaría, no mientras conociera tan bien la montaña de cadáveres en la que había sido cimentada la aldea y los trágicos eventos que ocasionaran las decisiones que tomaran sus lideres en el futuro.

Vuelvo a expandir mis sentidos, esta vez registrando el edificio y es tal y como lo imaginaba, los demás inquilinos tienen un nivel de chakra demasiado alto como para ser los "huérfanos" de los que hablo Inoichi. Desde el principio me pareció sospechosa la zona donde se encontraba el departamento y el ver su interior solo incremento mis sospechas; recuerdo perfectamente como era retratado en el anime el pequeño y sucio departamento donde el protagonista vivía y mi nuevo hogar no era nada parecido, este no es un complejo de apartamentos destinados para genin.

Si tuviese que adivinar diría que este es un método tanto como para mantenerme bajo vigilancia incluso después de que me libere de mi guardia anbu, como para alejarme de la zona donde vive o vivirá mi otouto. Lo que me recuerda que aun no se qué fecha es ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo vi, pero eso es algo que si puedo cuestionarle a Inoichi.

Durante mi reunión con el Tercero no quise mencionar a Naruto, conociendo la naturaleza de su relación con el viejo y no tengo tampoco un plan al respecto, pero puedo agregarlo a mi lista de "pregúntale al Yamanaka"; si juego bien mis cartas y le muestro solo la parte de mi que desea ver a su otouto puede que consiga algo.

Mencionando al Yamanaka, en realidad es una completa bendición que haya superado su interrogatorio sin que entrase a mi mente, solo puedo suponer que mi condición de niño pequeño y el hecho de que evite mentir todo lo posible fue lo que me salvo de eso. La relación con él es algo que me conviene mantener, no solo será un aliado invaluable en un futuro y ser la puerta a acercarme a otras personas importantes, si lo planeo correctamente estas sesiones podrían instruirme más sobre el engaño. Prueba y error, si al final consigo que crea mis mentiras será más que suficiente para manejarme en este mundo por ahora.

Sintiendo mi cabeza más ligera decido que es hora de irme a la cama, recordando en el proceso hacer una lista de compras que incluya un pijama. Me siento tan bien estando solo en la habitación, se trataba únicamente de un momento de pseudo libertad pero no podía negar que la sensación era increíblemente agradable. Cada paso que di desde que estaba solo fue como si estuviera tratando de recolectar piezas perdidas de mi mismo, los planes, los engaños, la búsqueda de segundas intenciones en otras personas, cada pequeña cosa me provocaba una intensa emoción.

Incluso aunque no fuese real sentía como si poco a poco el control de las cosas regresara a mí y eso era suficiente como para dejarme dormir tranquilamente, por fin mañana comenzaría a reunir información y trabajar en lo que debía desde el principio. Con ese último pensamiento me quede profundamente dormido.

Despertar al día siguiente fue extraño, para empezar me había despertado de un salto al amanecer pensando que de alguna forma me había quedado dormido, después corrí fuera de la habitación no reconociendo donde me encontraba.

Me siento realmente estúpido ahora mientras estoy de pie en medio de la sala, semidesnudo y enredado en la sabana. Solo suelto un suspiro y regreso a la habitación a poner todo en su lugar y prepárame para el día. Me doy una ducha rápida y paso un largo rato observándome en el espejo; mi rostro ha perdido mucha de la grasa de bebe que tenia, ahora mis mejillas están un poco hundidas igual que la zona alrededor de los ojos.

Observo el resto de mi cuerpo y está lleno de cicatrices, algunas son muy leves y probablemente se desvanezcan al pasar el tiempo. Pero hay otras las cuales estoy seguro que nunca se irán, para ser exacto tres; la primera y más grande surcaba mi hombro izquierdo en su totalidad, desde la espalda superior hasta la clavícula, esta lucia mucho mas reciente que las otras por lo que debió haber sido hecha durante la batalla de ayer; la segunda estaba en medio de mi abdomen. La ultima estaba en mi muñeca derecha y bien pudo haber pasado como un intento suicida, si tuviese que adivinar cómo me la hice diría que fue cuando padre me rompió ese brazo, probablemente fue una fractura expuesta.

Mi cabello luce sin vida y ha crecido hasta la longitud de mi barbilla; supongo que por la anemia pero imagino que si sigo correctamente la dieta que me recetaron eso se arreglara. Debería desayunar ahora pero como no compramos ningún alimento ayer y simplemente no quiero gastar en ir a comprar lo que sugiere la dieta, meh que más da, mas tarde cuando vaya al mercado a abastecerme comeré algo.

Veamos ¿Qué voy a hacer hoy?; primero que nada debo recorrer completamente la aldea y hacer un mapa de esta. Comprare un cuaderno donde hacerlo, también escribiría en él la línea del tiempo y los detalles importantes sobre este mundo; por ahora tendrá que bastar una mezcla al azar de español e ingles, es todo lo que tengo para codificarlo.

Se tratara simplemente de una copia de seguridad pero debo sacar provecho a que aun están frescos en mi mente, lo esconderé en algún lugar hasta que sea seguro para mi tenerlo a la mano, probablemente hasta la graduación de Naruto.

Ya era media tarde y me encontraba sentado en la cima de uno de los edificios más altos de Konoha, estaba comiendo un bento mientras balanceaba mis pies en la orilla. A mi lado se encontraban bolsas llenas con los alimentos que acababa de comprar, además de esas habían otras con cosas pequeñas que me había dado el lujo de comprar, una caja de dango, un par de lápices y dos cuadernos vacios, bueno no tan vacio uno porque ya había registrado su recorrido por la aldea.

Me pregunto si es algún tipo de señal del destino que el compuesto más cercano a mi apartamento sea el Uchiha; cuestionándome sobre mi futura participación en esos eventos solo he logrado darme un migraña pues mi cerebro está empeñado en mantener este día para mi, ya mañana dejare que el peso de la realidad me aplaste pero por ahora solo disfrutare.

Terminando de comer recogí mis cosas y fui a llevarlas a casa; tenía algo mas por hacer hoy.

Un rato después estaba en medio de un muy incomodo abrazo con una llorosa joven. En cuanto había llegado a la tienda de té, Katsura-san me había informado del fallecimiento de su abuela; me conto que por ahora estaba siendo considerado un suicidio, seguido de haberse lanzado a mis brazos. Estoy sin palabras, completamente en blanco, así que solo puedo darle unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Katsura-san trata de tranquilizarte por favor y cuéntame bien que sucedió- logro articular.

-Snif, snif…lo-o lame-ento fui muy desconsiderada- se separo de mi y comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas con un pañuelo- te pedí que vinieras hoy porque sé que mi abuela te estimaba mucho, pero en lugar de pensar en cómo te sentirías con la noticia….- comenzó a llorar otra vez, ah… supongo que solo esperare a que se calle.

-Mi madre fue la que encontró el cuerpo de mi abuela junto con el de dos de sus amigas y llamo a la policía porque pensó que era imposible que las tres hubiesen muerto naturalmente al mismo tiempo. Fue hasta hace un rato que regresaron a informarnos lo que habían encontrado; al parecer las tres murieron envenenadas y sospechaban que la persona que lo había hecho era mi abuela.

"… _¿Qué?"_

-¿Por qué pensaron que fue oba-chan?- pregunte con fingida indignación.

-Al parecer ella había arreglado un montón de cosas en días pasado, todas muy sospechosas, como si supiera que pronto iba morir- ahora luce más enojada- como se atreven esos Uchiha a sugerir algo así, voy a llevar esto hasta el Hokage si es necesario pero voy a descubrir que paso en realidad.

" _Así que la anciana veía venir esto, no creo que se imaginara lo mucho que me iba a ayudar su paranoia. Supongo que a los que también les debo las gracias es a esos Uchiha"_

-No quisiera molestarte con mi opinión Katsura-san y yo tampoco creo que oba-chan fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero pienso que no deberías hacer eso- me detuve cuando me miro con furia- lo que quiero decir es que deberíamos dejar descansar a oba-chan, por supuesto que importa averiguar lo que haya sucedido pero creo que solo estas enfocando tu dolor en otra cosa.

" _No sé que mas decir para convencerla, incluso si se trata solo de una adolescente necesito cualquier ayuda por más pequeña que sea para tratar de que las cosas se queden como están. Si el Hokage averigua que también asesine a las tres ancianas dudo que siga siendo tan "benevolente" "_

-Creo…creo que tal vez tienes razón, así no es como ella hubiera querido- me miro a los ojos- eres un niño muy extraño Sanada-kun.

" _Y esa es mi señal para salir"_

-Haha solo un poco Katsura-san- finjo estar avergonzado y copio algo del repertorio de mi otouto, le doy una amplia sonrisa mientras rasco mi nuca luciendo incomodo.

-No trato de ofenderte es solo que se supone que yo soy mayor y más madura que tu, pero aquí estas tranquilizándome y haciéndome entrar en razón.

-Está bien, no es ofensa para mí- le sonrío aun mas- Me gustaría pasar más tiempo charlando pero se está habiendo tarde y no quiero estar afuera cuando anochezca, pero realmente agradezco que me avisaras sobre esto.

Dice que quien debería dar las gracias es ella y me asegura que si alguna vez necesito algo puedo ir a buscarla. También me promete que me avisara cuando será el entierro de oba-chan y lo que se decida respecto a la investigación, pero que primero es necesario que la policía regrese el cuerpo. Nos despedimos y antes de que me pueda alejar me entrega una pequeña bolsa, al parecer me regalo un pequeño surtido de té.

Parece que me entretuve demasiado con ella porque aun voy a medio camino del apartamento pero ya ha anochecido por completo y únicamente las calles principales o con tiendas tienen personas paseando aun, las demás están bastante solitarias. Debo admitir que esta cara particular de Konoha me agrada, es muy silenciosa y tranquila. Aquí no existe contaminación alguna así que el paisaje que forma el cielo estrellado junto con los abundantes arboles es algo que encuentro dolorosamente hermoso.

Sigo caminando a paso lento hacia mi nueva casa pero mis pensamientos ya están muy lejos, la nostalgia de alguna forma me inundo de tal forma que incluso me hizo tambalearme sobre mis pies. De alguna manera ver ese cielo tan diferente y a la vez igual al de mi mundo hace que distintos recuerdos al azar de este lleguen a mi; la suave risa de mi madre, las maneras estrictas de mi padre, la feroz protección hacia mis hermanos.

Furiosamente limpio las lagrimas que ya no puedo detener y mi respiración comienza a ser dificultosa, no quiero tener un ataque aquí. Durante mucho tiempo no había tenido tiempo para sumirme en este tipo de sentimientos, incluso por un momento fui tan ingenuo para creer que ya no los tenía, era un puta mentira. Una mentira en la que me refugie y que fue tan fácilmente rota con un par de recuerdos; mas escenas comienzan a llenar mi mente y quiebra mi pobre voluntad de no llorar.

Me dejo caer de rodillas al piso y comienzo a sollozar tan fuerte que mi garganta arde. Quiero mi vida de vuelta…por favor, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, por favor déjenme verlos una vez más, solo eso pido…una vez, solo una vez…Mami, papi…tengo tanto miedo…

No tengo miedo de vivir en este mundo, un mundo que llegue a amar en mi real infancia… lo que temo es darme cuenta que no tengo una razón para vivir… Me aterra el momento en que lo único real que pueda encontrar dentro de mi sea oscuridad y miedo. Miedo de no ser necesario, miedo de no importarle a nadie… miedo de morir solo…otra vez.

Unos grandes brazos me encierran de pronto y me levantan del suelo, la misteriosa persona me aprieta contra su pecho y comienza a moverse. El alivio que me provoca me hace olvidar la paranoia, me hace incluso ignorar que la persona a la que estoy tan vulnerable es un ninja el cual salta de techo en techo llevándome a un lugar desconocido.

" _Es tan cálido…tan cálido…"_

Mi llanto se ha convertido en un ocasional sollozo mientras me muevo en los brazos de este hombre misterioso, es obvio que no tiene ninguna practica cargando niños por lo que trato yo de acomodarme para evitar lastimar mas mis mallugadas costillas.

He mantenido mi rostro hundido en su pecho pero es fácil notar cuando todo se oscurece todo a mi alrededor; el hombre me deposita en un lugar blando y en cuanto se aleja de mi me doy cuenta que estoy en mi sala. Centro mi mirada mi "salvador" y me topo con una máscara anbu a pocos centímetros de mi cara. La última vez que vi una fue cuando me atraparon después del asesinato de padre por lo que mi cuerpo instintivamente intenta alejarse de él pero me detiene firmemente por la muñeca; en medio de un deja vu reviso nuevamente su máscara y aunque no puedo decir lo que trata de representar, me doy cuenta que es idéntica a la del anbu que me retuvo de la misma manera ayer.

-Eres tu…-susurro tan débilmente que por un segundo dudo que me haya escuchado.

-Ve a tu habitación- ordena en voz baja mientras pone una mano sobre mi cabeza.

No sé si es a causa de mi ataque anterior pero lo obedezco y camino hacia mi habitación, con él siguiéndome por detrás. No me doy cuenta en qué momento se movió pero ahora sostenía es sus manos las ropas que había utilizado ayer para dormir.

-Cámbiate.

Mi cabeza sigue llena de niebla y de nuevo cumplo su orden sin siquiera pensar lo que estoy haciendo; sin pensar en que mientras me despojo de mi ropa y la sustituyo por la que me da, sus ojos no me abandonan siquiera un segundo.

Cuando por fin termino de cambiarme me vuelve a levantar en brazos solo para colocarme en la cama ya destendida.

-Duerme- y no sé si se trata de mi imaginación pero puedo escuchar algo diferente en su voz, no soy capaz de enfocar mis pensamientos en ello por lo que esa idea pronto se desvanece.

Me acomodo en la cama bajo su atenta mirada, y mientras voy perdiendo la conciencia no puedo alejar mis ojos de los huecos oscuros en su máscara, siento como la sensación de calidez que tenía en sus brazos me envuelve otra vez y caigo profundamente dormido.

Lo primero que me doy cuenta al despertar es un pequeño dolor de cabeza, se siente extrañamente familiar, solo puedo comprarlo al que provocaría una resaca pero mucho más leve. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso ayer, pero no puedo darle sentido a la aparición de aquel anbu; es probable que se trate de mi guardia, y si tengo razón y fue el mismo que me capturo tendría mucho más sentido. Pero ¿Por qué alguien que me vio durante ese momento me ayudaría? Dudo que un anbu se tomara esa molestia aun si yo fuese un niño común y corriente, ¿Por qué hacerlo por mi?

Una firma de chakra pronto me pone en estado de alerta, hay alguien más dentro del apartamento. No tengo ningún tipo de arma al alcance por lo que me preparo para enfrentarlo únicamente con taijutsu e inmediatamente shunshin en medio de la sala.

Me doy cuenta perfectamente cuando el dueño de la firma se abalanza sobre mí pero no poseo la suficiente velocidad para esquivarlo, por lo que me arroja al suelo y coloca un kunai en mi cuello. Sin importarme el daño que esto pueda hacer giro la cabeza hacia el rostro de mi atacante. Y me siento un estúpido.

Mi "amigo" el anbu me suelta y va a sentarse tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, frente a una humeante taza. Oooooook…esto es demasiado extraño; aun estoy petrificado allí de pie mientras mi cabeza va a mil por hora cuando me hace señas para sentarme con él, es hasta que lo hago que noto el plato de comida y el vaso de jugo frente a mí, la confusión debió haber sido clara en mi rostro.

-Come, después te llevare a la florería Yamanaka.

"¿En qué demonios está pensando mi guardia?... espera… mi guardia…mi guarda ha estado siguiéndome probablemente desde que Inoichi se fue…ha estado vigilándome todo el tiempo…¿Qué ha visto?..."

N:

Chan chan chan xP, pues hasta aquí el cap de hoy y no tengo mucho que comentar acerca del capítulo, solo que creo que este lo he escrito de forma más relajada. No sé porque pero lo sentí así. Tal vez también debería mencionar que son los miedos que Haru expreso aquí una de las principales causas por las que su apego a Naruto creció de forma tan rápida.

Bueno nuevamente espero que lo disfrutaran y gracias por leerla. Igual si tienen algún comentario o mensaje me encantaría leerlos en los review. Bye bye 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece Kishimoto, si fuera mío no estaría terminado xD

¡Hola otra vez!, primero que nada quería decir lo siento por no actualizar en taaaanto tiempo. Ha pasado más de un mes desde la última actualización pero créanme cuando les digo que mi estilo de vida en este momento no me da mucho tiempo para escribir, y peor aun absorbe toda la creatividad que hay en mí.

No puedo prometer actualizar más rápido pero puedo prometerles que mínimo una vez al mes subiré un capitulo de más o menos la misma longitud de este y si me es posible subiré mas capítulos antes de finalizar el mes, pero repito no prometo nada, de hecho estoy subiendo esto alrededor de las 4 am lo cual no debería hacer.

También quería agradecer a las personas que le dieron fav o que siguen el fic, créanme que fueron ustedes quienes me dieron el empuje que necesitaba para volver a ponerme a escribir y no mandar todo a la puta y ponerme a trabajar de una vez en mi tesis xD

Por último quisiera pedirles leer la nota capítulo al final del capítulo, tengo una sorpresilla.

Sin más que decir por favor disfruten del capítulo.

 **Capitulo 5**

Estoy de pie frente a la florería Yamanaka sin poder decidirme a entrar, sintiendo dentro del colorido lugar el chakra de dos personas una de ellas mi nuevo "psicólogo". Después de terminar mi desayuno mi guardia anbu apenas y me dio tiempo para ducharme y ponerme mi yukata, me tomo en brazos y me dejo aquí únicamente con la orden de hablar con Inoichi. Se perfectamente que se encuentra oculto en algún lugar observándome pero parece preferir que entre por mi propia cuenta.

Luego de lo que paso anoche no se qué pensar, tuve un quiebre emocional y fui recogido por este extraño anbu. Es obvio que quiere que hable sobre eso en la sesión pero no puedo evitar preguntarme también si lo que vio de mi interacción con Katsura-san de alguna forma puede relacionarme con los asesinatos de las ancianas y esa es la verdadera razón por la que me trajo aquí de esa manera. Mierda, soy un estúpido por olvidar que me habían asignado un guardia; no, no fue solo que lo olvide, fue por culpa del intento de boqueo mental que me provoqué, yo mismo me puse en riego a causa de una estúpida debilidad.

Sé que actuar así me hace vulnerable, igual que en mi vida anterior el guardar mis emociones o tratar de obstaculizarlas incrementa exponencialmente mis niveles de estrés y decrece mi inteligencia. Tampoco es como si yo fuese un tonto que se engaña a sí mismo, nadie sabe mejor que yo las consecuencias de mis decisiones, pero ¿qué puedo hacer cuando solo soy una persona intentando desesperadamente eludir el dolor?

Una parte de mi casi desea que el tema de la sesión sea mi relación con el asesinato de las ancianas, simplemente para no tener que pensar en lo que paso anoche. La forma en que me vi abrumado por tantos sentimientos me es aun irreal y no dejo de preguntarme si hay algo mal con este nuevo cuerpo. No me cuestiono la credibilidad de mis recuerdos, considerando que estuve los 3 últimos años aferrándome exclusivamente a ellos es indudable que estos están intactos; por eso es que estoy completamente seguro de no haber experimentado nunca emociones de esa forma. Fue tan intenso y agobiante que es lógico dudar que estas provinieran de mí y si así fuera yo debería haber podido evitar que estas me dejaran completamente vulnerable, haciéndome sentir tan pequeño, dejándome llevar por el confort que me dio un poco de calor humano…

Por un momento me asalta la idea de hablar sinceramente con Inoichi, por supuesto no contarle todo, solo tratar de aclarar algunas cosas; ayer estuve en su compañía mucho tiempo e incluso fui interrogado por él así que tal vez no sea tan mala idea.

Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo solo sin poder conectar realmente con nadie a quien pudiese conversar de cualquier cosa. Necesitaba con desesperación hablar con alguien que no me odiase, alguien que no me tratase como a un niño y me ignorara o alguien que no fuese un niño y no pudiese contaminar con mis pensamientos. Incluso el tomar en serio esta "terapia" podría serme de ayuda para identificar que esta sucediéndome y averiguar la razón detrás de mis brotes emocionales.

Siento un pequeño estallido de chakra detrás de mí, es una advertencia de mi guardia para entrar de una vez; sin querer molestarlo más entro en la tienda. Tal como pensé parece una típica florería, tal vez con más especies de las normales pareciéndose más a alguna clase de invernadero.

Los colores y aromas llenan el lugar, y a los ojos de los demás debe resultar bastante hermoso; es una lástima que yo no pueda verlo de esa manera, lo único que siento en este momento es una sobre estimulación de mis sentidos.

Solo quiero salir de aquí cuando comienzo a sentir punzadas de dolor en mis sienes, me pregunto qué demonios está provocando esta reacción en mí. ¿Acaso ya había pasado algo parecido?

Detrás de la caja registradora se encuentran las dos personas que había sentido, ambos rubios y conforme me acerco más confirmo que Inoichi es uno de ellos.

-Hola Haru-chan, ¿listo para nuestra sesión?- me cuestiona con fingida alegría y se acerca a mí.

-Emm…supongo- _"¿Por qué está actuando así?"._

-Dejo todo en tus manos Sumire-chan- se despide de la otra persona, se trata de un chico de no más de 15 años con las características de un Yamanaka, cabello rubio y ojos claros. A juzgar por la brillante banda en su frente sobra decir que se trata de un nuevo genin.

Sin esperar contestación Inoichi me saca de la florería y tomando mi mano sin permiso comienza a guiarme hacia algún lugar. Pasamos un tiempo caminando entre las calles y ninguno dice nada, me resulta sumamente sospechoso tanto silencio por parte de él a comparación a su actitud en nuestros encuentros anteriores. Mi dolor de cabeza esta apenas desapareciendo pero de todas formas analizo su firma de chakra y veo si soy capaz de detectar la de mi guardia anbu pero es inútil, mis capacidades en este momento solo son suficientes como para saber que el Yamanaka es quien dice ser, que su chakra esta un tranquilo y que mi guardia no se encuentra por lo menos a 10 metros alrededor.

Momentos más tarde puedo confirmar nuestro destino, el complejo Yamanaka, más específicamente la casa de la familia principal, y tal como lo podía imaginar es de un típico estilo oriental. No soy capaz de detectar la presencia de alguien más dentro pero no bajo la guardia, soy demasiado débil en estos momentos como para darme ese lujo.

Sin detenerse en ninguna zona de la casa el rubio me guía a lo que parece ser una habitación de descanso con algunos cojines en el suelo alrededor de una pequeña mesa y puertas corredizas las cuales daban directamente al patio y se encontraban abiertas. Recorro sin descanso la habitación con la mirada tratando de buscar algún sello de privacidad o cualquier cosa útil en la habitación mientras Inoichi cierra la puerta por donde entramos.

-Siéntate Haruka- me ordena el rubio con tono serio consiguiendo alterarme un poco, sin embargo hago lo que dice, su tono me advierte que algo sucede. En cuanto la firma de mi guardia aparece en algún lugar entre el techo interior y el exterior de la casa mi paranoia se descontrola y tengo en claro que algo anda mal.

El anbu vuelve a moverse solo para aparecer en medio de las puertas que dan al patio y con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca lanza algo hacia Inoichi, mis ojos son capaces de ver el objeto en pleno vuelo pero al reconocerlo me quedo estático, es mi cuaderno.

"… _hahaha….hahahahahahha"_ no puedo creer que por un momento pensé que para Konoha sería importante mi dolor, me avergüenza que por un mísero momento pensé en hablar con Inoichi, ¡que anoche por un momento, por un puto momento pensé que ese anbu…!.

….pero solo era yo quien estaba siendo estúpido ¿no?

-¿Qué es esto?- el Yamanaka me saco de mis cavilaciones y me di cuenta de que estaba hojeando el cuaderno.

-…Un mapa de Konoha

-¿Por qué hiciste un mapa del pueblo?- pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos con la expresión en blanco.

-Recorrí Konoha tal como lo sugirió y me pareció mejor anotarlo para no perderme- conteste tratando de mantener el tono neutro igual que mi expresión.

-Si fuese solo eso no hubieses tratado de esconderlo, ¿Qué es esto escrito en las demás paginas?- mi enojo solo creció exponencialmente con sus palabras, me creía un estúpido y me trataba como tal; si realmente hubiera querido esconderlo no lo hubiese encontrado tan fácil.

-…Anotaciones sobre los lugares- la tensión en mis hombros y la presión que generaba la ira en mi cabeza no me dejaban concentrarme lo suficiente en hallar una excusa y lo empeoraba el silencioso anbu, el cual no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Porque están en código esas anotaciones?- pregunto Inoichi.

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda, no puedo pensar en una excusa, ¡maldita sea! ¡no puedo pensar bien!"_

-Contesta- ordeno el anbu aturdiéndome un instante.

" _Necesito una respuesta!, ¿por qué en código?, me pareció tan buena idea en ese momento escribirlo así. Por dios es que ni siquiera es un código es solo…bingo"_

-¡No es un código maldita sea!- grite utilizando todo mi enojo.

En un instante mi guardia se había posado detrás de mí para intentar someterme pero esta vez lo vi venir; puede que no sea lo suficientemente hábil para hacerle siquiera cosquillas a un anbu pero por lo menos puedo evitar que me arroje al piso al igual que la primera vez que nos vimos en mi departamento. Impulsándome al enviar una pequeña cantidad de chakra a mis piernas pude desconcertarlo por un segundo con mi velocidad, lo cual me permitió desplazarme a una de las esquinas de la habitación y agazaparme allí como un gato.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- le gruñí tan rápido como pude, si decidía tratar de someterme nuevamente no creo poder engañarlo otra vez.

-¡Alto!- ordeno Inoichi elevando la voz y luego se dirigió a mi- Si no es un código ¿Qué es?

-…no se…- susurre, tendría que poner todo de mi en esto si quería convencerlos.

-¿Qué es lo que no sa-?

-¡NO SE ESCRIBIR!- la bruma de emociones anterior había permitido que mis ojos se humedecieran fácilmente-…yo no sé escribir ni leer… Makoto-sama nunca me enseño…padre dijo que no era necesario para convertirme en una herramienta útil…eso del cuaderno es todo lo que puedo hacer…- termine mientras miraba fijamente el suelo mientras las lagrimas humedecían mis mejillas, me era terriblemente vergonzoso, no solo era humillante estar llorando frente a ellos, lo peor era el hecho de estar obligándome una vez más a mostrar debilidad y sometimiento ante alguien.

Pensé que todo terminaría con padre, que no tendría que volver a estar de rodillas a los pies de alguien, que no tendría que mentir para mantenerme a salvo, pero eso solo fue el ingenuo deseo de un niño; como si yo no hubiese sido testigo ya de cómo la podredumbre que constituye el mundo siempre prevalece. En mi anterior mundo y en este todo es igual, es la naturaleza humana, y querer cambiarla es una necedad. Alguien siempre va a querer controlarte, alguien siempre querrá hacerte daño, alguien siempre va a querer estar por encima de ti…aun cuando todos somos la misma clase de basura.

De pronto una punzada de dolor aparece en mi sien y es tan fuerte que vence mis rodillas lo cual me hace caer al suelo e inmediatamente el anbu corre a socorrerme. Algo esta pasándome, no puedo decir con certeza el que pero ahora estoy seguro que hay algo malo con este nuevo cuerpo; siempre he pensado de esa manera sobre la naturaleza humana pero hay algo que no encaja, algo que se siente ajeno a mi dentro de esos pensamientos.

Si, constantemente he podido apreciar la decadencia del ser humano y su incesante necesidad de dominación pero es algo que puedo comparar al arte, siempre fue algo que me pareció doloroso pero mórbidamente hermoso.

Como si fuese una película antigua tratando de reproducirse observo los intentos de mi guardia de averiguar lo que está mal.

" _Le atribuí este sentimiento de odio y cólera en mi interior a lo que me vi obligado a vivir en este mundo pero… ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si hay algo más que esta provocándome esto?"_

-E-estoy bien- contesto volviendo en mí y trato de alejarme del anbu que esta sosteniéndome en brazos. _"No necesito más de esto ahora"_ –De verdad estoy bien, solo fue un dolor de cabeza-.

Inoichi solo asintió e hizo señas para que volviese a sentarme frente a él.

-Por seguridad tendré que destruir este cuaderno, estoy seguro que entiendes la razón, pero primero requiero que me enseñes a leer esto- _"Oh no, no, este juego ya termino Inoichi, ya no me importa prescindir de un aliado potencial"_

-No- y es obvio que no esperaba eso.

-¿No?

-Puedes hacer lo que desees con el cuaderno pero no te enseñare a escribir como yo- _"¿Que harás ahora Inoichi?"_

-Es una orden Haruka

-¿De quien? Y ¿por qué tendría que obedecer?

-Por el poder que me concedió el Hokage sobre ti, si te niegas a obedecer me veré obligado a arrestarte en este momento y esta vez terminaras en prisión- no sé si se trata de mi imaginación pero creo ver en la periferia como mi guardia se tensa ligeramente al oír esas palabras, extraño, ¿tanto quiere amenazarme que me deja ver sus movimientos?.

-Enciérrame entonces- _"Supongo que deberé tomar otra perspectiva en esto, igualmente en mi posición resultaría mucho más fácil asegurar la destrucción de Konoha que cualquier otra cosa, podría solo quedarme con Naruto y dejar que Obito hiciera el resto"_

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar Haru-chan, ahora que estas siendo sincero contigo mismo podrás serlo conmigo - _"¿Que mierda?"_

-¿Que mierda?- no me importa expresarlo en voz alta, no entiendo que está sucediendo, ¿de verdad está usando la misma excusa barata que uso en mi interrogatorio?.

-Te has estado reprimiendo desde que nos conocimos, si continuábamos de esa forma nunca serias sincero conmigo y yo nunca podría ayudarte- me dio lo que pensé era una sonrisa sincera- Necesitaba que te revelaras a lo que Okuda te enseño.

Y en ese momento pensé en lo que había visto en mi el Yamanaka en cada acción que había hecho; un niño que acepto el castigo del Hokage sin siquiera pestañear aún cuando lo que había hecho era en defensa propia, un niño interesado en ninjutsu medico pero que si se le ordenaba desechar esa posibilidad obedecería sin ninguna queja.

Me habían dicho que comprara ropa y eso había hecho, me habían dicho que recorriese Konoha y eso había hecho, no se me había dado permiso de ver a Naruto y yo no lo había buscado, se me había ordenado venir a ver a Inoichi y aquí estaba. Y cada acción que había hecho en "solitario" únicamente servía para reforzar la idea, había gritado en mi sala, había llorado en la mitad de la calle, me había "revelado" a la dieta que me habían prescrito.

No era que no hubiese podido engañar al Yamanaka, era que lo había engañado para creer otra cosa, había probado sin quererlo que yo era únicamente un joven genio cuya infancia le había ocasionado un trauma con la autoridad, alguien que no quería pero no podía evitar seguir incluso inconscientemente cada orden dada por alguien en un rango superior. Para él yo era alguien cuya personalidad e inteligencia se había reprimido con el propósito de sobrevivir, y aunque no me guste admitirlo sus conclusiones tienen algo de verdad.

-¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir verdad?- solo atine a asentir levemente- Independientemente de eso este cuaderno debe ser eliminado por razones de seguridad pero no te obligare a que me enseñes lo que está escrito en el.

-Ahora que hemos zanjado ese asunto creo que debemos hablar de lo que sucedió ayer por la noche- lanzó el cuaderno a mi guardia e hizo un gesto para despedirlo.

Este desapareció de allí pero aun podía sentirlo en su posición anterior en el techo; ¿está evitando ocultar completamente su chakra por Inoichi o por mi?.

-Según el reporte de oso, te encontró llorando a mitad de una calle por la noche cuando regresabas a tu casa, ¿por qué llorabas?

-Oba-chan murió- alcanzo a contestar pero la mirada que me lanza me indica que por ningún motivo cree que es la verdadera razón así que continuo- Pensaba en mi familia.

" _Estoy verdaderamente curioso acerca del comportamiento del Yamanaka, que clase de táctica psicológica es la que está intentando conmigo, mentiría si dijera que no me carcomía la curiosidad incluso desde antes"_

-¿Que pensabas sobre tu familia?- continúa cuestionando pero yo tenía otros planes.

-Inoichi-san, yo también necesito respuestas- desvié mi mirada hacia el patio- Una pregunta por una pregunta, esa es mi condición.

-Supongo que es bastante razonable Haru-chan- regrese a mirarlo solo para ver que sonreía ligeramente- ¿cuál es tu primer pregunta?

-Que sucederá con el cadáver de Makoto-sama- _"Debería dejar de llamarlo así, aunque supongo que sirve para alimentar las ideas de Inoichi"_

-Sera tratado como un criminal por lo que su cuerpo será incinerado y desechado- _"Haha supongo que debo borrar eso de mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir"-_ Y como se desea mantener el asunto en secreto se correrá el rumor de que dio fin a su retiro y se ofreció a una muy importante misión de larga duración, pero no se confirmara nada.

" _Supongo que era mucho pedir que se pidiera mi opinión al respecto, al menos no quisieron hacer una tumba falsa o enterrarlo con Minami"_

-Pensaba en que no tengo una familia, nunca en esta vida he tenido una. ¿Cuándo podre ver otra vez a Naruto?

-Por ahora no será posible, es necesario aclarar algunas cosas antes de permitirte verlo, primeramente es necesario un reporte de mi parte sobre tu estado mental y al final es decisión del Hokage- _"Por lo menos esta siendo sincero"-_ ¿Por qué preguntaste sobre él hasta ahora? Según lo que ha dicho Naruto ustedes dos eran muy cercanos.

-No deseo involucrarlo en mis problemas, tiene suficiente con los suyos. ¿Sabe al menos que estoy bien?

-No se considero pertinente informarle nada por ahora, en caso de aparecer algún contratiempo. ¿Cuál es tu opinión de Naruto?

Para esta pregunta tendría que tomar mi tiempo, realmente no me había detenido a considerar que pensaba sobre él.

-Él es especial, es…es diferente a los demás, no se como explicarlo. El mundo es para mi un conjunto de color y sonido, cada persona tiene una mezcla de colores y tonos que los hace ser quien son, no hay bien ni mal, no hay debería ni hubiera, solo existencia. Pero Naru-chan no es color ni sonido, él es luz y calor, él no pertenece al marrón ni al ruido- y mi corazón se contrae con estas palabras, realmente lo extraño; no puedo evitar que una extraña mueca se forme en mi rostro, mitad felicidad mitad tristeza.

" _Me pregunto en que momento de mi vida comencé a preferir ver a las personas como un nauseabundo marrón grisáceo y un molesto ruido en la parte posterior de mi cabeza"_

Volteo mi rostro a otro lado y espero algún comentario de Inoichi al respecto, pero cuando el silencio continua me obligo a dirigir mi mirada a él nuevamente. Me sorprende y me provoca un ligero escalofrió la intensidad con la que esta mirándome, en su rostro resaltan aun mas sus pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y boca debido a la concentración.

-¿Qué edad tengo?- suelto de pronto incomodo bajo su mirada y afortunadamente parece volver en sí.

-Seis. ¿Qué sentiste al asesinar a Okuda?- _"No se refiere a él como mi padre"_

-Nada, no sentí nada cuando mate a mi padre- _"¿Disfrute provocándole sufrimiento antes de matarlo? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Pero el acto de matarlo? No, eso estuvo vacio"-_ ¿Porque fue obligado a retirarse?

-No tengo la autorización para darte esa información. ¿Cuál es tu opinión de Konoha?

" _Así que por fin llegamos a esas preguntas, lastima, estaba divirtiéndome"_

-Es un bello pueblo, de aspecto prospero y pacifico- _"Aspecto es la palabra clave"-_ ¿Como murió mi madre?

El Yamanaka se toma unos segundos en responder lo cual inmediatamente me llama la atención.

-Parte de los reportes contienen información clasificada por lo que no puedo decirte todo, pero…¿qué tanto sabes de chakra?

-Solo lo más básico, es la energía vital presente en el cuerpo. Se trata de una mezcla de energía espiritual y energía física que puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 tenketsu y es la base de cualquier jutsu- _"Supongo que con esa explicación de libro de texto bastara"_

-…bien con eso es suficiente. Lo que le ocurrió a tu madre podría ser descrito como una contaminación de chakra, tal como lo dijiste el chakra se encuentra dentro de todo nuestro cuerpo manteniéndonos vivos, pero lo que ocurrió con el chakra de tu madre fue que comenzó a degenerar su cuerpo- _"Así que tal vez padre tenía razón y yo mate a Minami, sería lógico. Supongamos que sea correcto lo que el fandom cree, que la energía espiritual es en si el alma de la persona, si mi energía espiritual alguna manera altero al feto dentro de Minami al renacer dentro de él. Tal vez al seguir creciendo mi cuerpo trato de compensar esa alteración por medio su chakra entonces yo fui esa contaminación. Un alma reencarnada de otro mundo la cual conserva sus recuerdos intactos debe haber hecho que algo saliera mal obviamente"_

-¿Qué piensas con tanta profundidad Haru-chan?- el rubio me saco de mis cavilaciones con su pregunta.

-Tal vez padre tenía razón y yo si mate a madre

-No importa lo que te haya dicho ese hombre tú no eres el responsable de lo que paso ni de las consecuencias de eso- Habló en un tono severo pero no igual al que había utilizado antes- ¿Lo entiendes Haruka?

Asentí silenciosamente no creyendo realmente sus palabras; no es como si me culpara a mi mismo de todo, es solo que aceptaba mi papel como la mariposa que ocasiono el huracán de este horizonte de sucesos.

Realmente quiero terminar esta sesión ahora, ha pasado demasiado en muy poco tiempo; igual que con todo lo demás en esta vida.

-Inoichi-san estoy cansado, me gustaría poder irme al apartamento ya- _"A juzgar por la forma de las sombras de los arboles en su patio deben ser una hora o dos después de las 12"_

-Estoy de acuerdo, solo debo informarte a ti y a oso de algunas cosas, y podrás irte.

-Está bien

-Me gustaría que mañana me acompañases a la academia, el Hokage pidió una evaluación de tus habilidades como requisito para que pudieses comenzar tu servicio comunitario y pienso será mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Además también aprobó que lo realices en el hospital pero con la condición de que primero estarás ayudando en el ala civil hasta que se te considere apto para ayudar en el ala shinobi.

Supongo que mi entusiasmo por la noticia fue claro en mi rostro aunque no lo quisiera porque la sonrisa del Yamanaka creció aun más.

-Gracias Inoichi-san- haciendo un pequeño arco, ¿eso era lo correcto no?

-No me agradezcas a mi Haru-chan, solo deseo que pongas todo de ti para ayudar en el hospital ¿de acuerdo?- a lo que asentí enérgicamente- Ahora por favor espera en la sala mientras hablo con oso.

Hice lo que me dijo y me dirigí a sentarme al sofá de su sala, por lo visto la habitación donde estábamos si tenía alguna clase de sello ya que no podía escuchar ni sentir nada proveniente de ella. Debo suponer que es anbu oso el responsable de reportar al Hokage lo que han averiguado sobre mí, mmm me pregunto que requerirá el que hablen en persona y me dejen sin supervisión; podría aprovechar esto para-

-¿Quién eres tú?- interrumpe una aguda voz.

En el pasillo que lleva a la entrada principal se encuentran dos personas pero mi mirada solo se centra en la más pequeña. Esta tenía las manos en sus inexistentes caderas mientras me miraba evaluadoramente, mientras yo no podía detener una chillona voz en mi interior.

"… _Es adorable"_

 **Pov 3ra persona**

-¿Debo suponer que no estás de acuerdo en la forma en la que dirigí esta sesión?- Pregunto el Yamanaka habiendo interpretado el lenguaje corporal que el anbu mostro antes.

-No comprendo porque tuvo que presionar al niño de esa forma- respondió en tono neutro.

-Eso no es exactamente lo que quieres preguntar Namiashi-kun

-¿Porque lo interrogo así? Más específicamente, ¿por qué presionarlo de esa manera si lo que busca Hokage-sama es que el niño confié en Konoha?

-Porque eso no va a suceder- solo un pequeño estremecimiento fue lo que delato la sorpresa de Raido a estas palabras.

-¿A qué se refiere Yamanaka-san?

A lo que el rubio suspiro.

-Aun tengo que aclarar algunos puntos por lo que tendrás que esperar a que entregue al reporte final a Hokage-sama. Pero hay algo más que quieres preguntarme.

-¿Que sucede con él?- pregunto después de una pausa provocando otro suspiro cansado por parte del otro.

-Existe la posibilidad de que tenga la misma enfermedad que su madre- la respuesta dejo en shock a Raido- La revisión del hospital no revelo nada pero el comportamiento que mostro hace un momento es demasiado similar al mostrado por su madre en las primeras etapas, debemos hacer una revisión mas exhaustiva para estar seguros.

-Lo que viste durante nuestro intercambio de preguntas fue la verdadera personalidad de Haru-chan. Lo que me preocupa es lo anterior- continuo Inoichi- tu reaccionaste en su apoyo varias veces pero apenas él noto realmente un movimiento tuyo enloqueció de pánico, solo para desvanecerse sin fuerzas momentos después.

El anbu solo pudo asentir a eso al recordar la reacción del niño y compararla con el incidente que se había presentado años atrás. Ambos adultos decidieron dar por terminado el tema y comenzar con la cuestión de los próximos horarios de Haruka para cumplir con su servicio comunitario dentro del hospital.

Para Raido el niño era un misterio sobre otro; la primera vez que lo vio cercenando la cabeza de su padre sin una pizca de sentimiento lo considero simplemente como cualquier otro niño que no había soportado la carga que era el prepararse adecuadamente para la vida shinobi y se había vuelto loco. Después de escuchar la historia y el reporte del interrogatorio había pensado en él como un típico niño prodigio sin sentimientos; si bien había sufrido abuso y maltrato, la forma en cómo se expresaba, en como lucia y en cómo había llevado a cabo el asesinato solo lo había hecho parecer aun más peligroso de lo que creía primeramente, lo había hecho parecer el tipo de genio que podría hacer mucho daño a la aldea.

Pero anoche que lo vio desmoronarse en la calle simplemente no pudo juzgarlo más, cuando sintió como el niño se aferraba a él cuando lo llevaba en brazos supo que no podría verlo nuevamente como su Hokage lo hacía.

Claro que eso no le impediría cumplir con su deber si llegaba el momento.

La conversación no duro mucho debido a la presencia de los sellos en la habitación, Haruka debía estar bajo vigilancia constante y no podían darse el lujo de dejarlo solo más tiempo. Inoichi había decidido únicamente permitirse el tiempo de esto por lo que pudo notar en el comportamiento del anbu durante la sesión, sin tener aún el diagnostico final de Haru no podía permitir que alguien se le acercase demasiado.

-Solo recuerda que por ahora Haru-chan no es más que una misión- declaro el Yamanaka antes de que el otro hombre abandonase la habitación- Entiendo lo que piensas y créeme que yo también quiero ayudarlo pero debes de recordar que lo capturamos en medio de un violento asesinato y que no es la única persona que ha matado; necesitamos asegurarnos que no es un peligro para el pueblo o para sí mismo, no podemos permitir que suceda lo mismo que con Sanada-san.

Raido asintió bruscamente, por supuesto que entendía lo que Inoichi estaba implicando y le molestaba enormemente que creyese por un instante en que pondría cualquier cosa antes de Konoha; el bienestar de su aldea siempre seria una prioridad por más que sus instintos le gritaran que debía proteger al niño.

En el momento en que Inoichi cancelo los sellos de la habitación ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de otras dos personas en la casa además de Haruka y el rubio fue el primero en precipitarse a la puerta. Siguiéndole Raido por detrás ambos irrumpieron la sala en medio de una peculiar escena; una kunoichi estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala mientras dos niños jugaban con su cabello.

 **Pov Haru**

-Tienes que pasar este trozo de cabello por aquí y luego haces lo mismo con este otro

-¿Así?

-Perfecto Ino-chan, eres muy buena en esto- exclame con aprobación.

-¿Oíste eso Atsuka-nee? te vas a ver como una princesa cuando terminemos.

El desarrollo de los acontecimientos a partir de la llegada de Ino habían sido demasiado extraños por no decir otra cosa; en menos de 3 minutos ya habíamos superado las presentaciones y la pequeña rubia había decidido que quería que jugase con ella. Francamente me pareció adorable, con su cabello rubio corto, sus grandes ojos azules y su atuendo aniñado era casi por completo una muñeca.

Al parecer le había hecho una rabieta a su niñera diciendo que quería a su papá, esa era la razón por la cual habían tenido que regresar del parque una hora antes de lo acordado. Ella era la mayor debilidad de Inoichi, sobraba decir que no la quería cerca de mí, lástima que la niña ya había hecho su elección y ahora yo estaba en proceso de enseñarle a trenzar el cabello usando a su niñera como modelo.

No puedo recordar si Kishimoto menciono alguna vez lo que ocurrió con la madre de Ino, pero no necesito ser un genio para averiguar que toda la crianza de la pequeña rubia había recaído en Inoichi; he ahí la razón del comportamiento y personalidad de Ino antes de Shippuden. Incluso ahora como una pequeña niña malcriada eran evidentes sus sutiles intentos de manipularme, no estaban cimentados en una mala intención simplemente era una forma de obtener lo que quería y no podía ser más claro que lo que quería justo ahora era atención.

Enderece mi espalda como acto reflejo cuando dentro de la habitación habían vuelto a surgir dos chakras y uno de ellos claramente agitado; supongo que el Yamanaka ya se dio cuenta de que su princesita llego mucho antes a casa y que está muy peligrosamente cerca de mí.

-¡Papi!- corrió la pequeña rubia en cuando vio salir a Inoichi de la habitación olvidando por completo la trenza.

-Cariño pensé que estabas jugando en el parque con Shikamaru-chan- la saludo el mayor fingiendo estar tranquilo mientras la levantaba en brazos.

-Shika-chan es muy aburrido, nunca quiere jugar a lo que quiero- se quejo.

Lentamente oso se posicionó más a mi derecha mientras el rubio se colocaba en una posición que hacia fácil de defender a la pequeña que tenía en brazos y la kunoichi cuyo cabello estaba en mi poder se tensaba levemente. En realidad espero que piensen que no puedo darme cuenta de esto porque de lo contrario es francamente insultante; si yo hubiese querido hacerle daño a Ino hubiese aprovechado la enorme oportunidad que me habían dado hace un par de minutos. No hubiese sido capaz de derrotar a la chunnin que cuidaba de la rubia pero era más que suficientemente rápido como para haberle apuñalado con algo la garganta.

No sé si es culpa mía pero la bipolaridad que ha mostrado Inoichi desde que nos conocimos me hace sentir que el que necesita ayuda psicológica es él y no yo.

-Me gusto haber jugado contigo Ino-chan pero debo irme ahora- sin dirigir una palabra a nadie más me di la vuelta y camine hacia la salida.

-¡NO!- grito de pronto la rubia aturdiéndome por un segundo- ¡Quiero que Haru-kun se quede a jugar conmigo!- le ordeno a su padre.

-Pero princesa Haru-cha-

-Me voy- le interrumpí, por más adorable que fuese yo no iba a someterme a los caprichos de una niñita, suficiente tengo ya con los caprichos del Hokage.

Ino me miro con ojos de cachorrito y comenzó a soltar pequeños sollozos, si la dejaba comenzaría a llorar.

-Dije que me voy- hable con un tono más grave- ¿Eres una princesa o la bruja que no me deja salir del castillo?- le pregunte con fingida seriedad.

La rubia paro de sollozar al escuchar mi pregunta; era fácil para mí tratar con niños, son un libro abierto lleno de esperanza, fantasías, emociones, etc. Cada uno tiene algo importante para ellos, igual que un adulto cada uno tiene un botón el cual empujar.

Sin esperar mas salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia mi departamento; para mi sorpresa mi acompañante anbu no se había ocultado esta vez, en su lugar caminaba a mi lado en silencio. Incomodo con el silencio que ya se había prolongado por varios minutos me aventure a hablar.

-Yo no le hubiera hecho daño a Ino- dije en voz baja.

No contesto por un rato y me había dado por vencido hasta que de pronto escuche su voz.

-¿Por qué?- sonando casi como un susurro de no ser por la claridad con la que escuche lo profundo de su voz.

-Es solo una niña, ¿por qué iba a querer yo lastimarla?- contesté haciendo que se detuviera en seco para confusión mía.

-Vámonos- dijo cuando me tomo en brazos una vez más.

 **Nota:**

En realidad creo que este capítulo no necesita muchas aclaraciones, gracias al cambio de Pov es más fácil poner en contexto muchas cosas.

En fin, la sopresilla de la que hable es una pregunta, haré una pregunta con respecto al futuro de la historia y si alguien adivina correctamente la respuesta prometo que antes de que termine este mes publicare otros dos capítulos ;)

 **Edición:** Creo que me pase un poco con la pregunta anterior, lol porque ni yo la hubiera podido contestar. Así que cambio la pregunta por una mas fácil: ¿Que ship les gustaría que hubiese o creen que habrá?

Obviamente no diré quien tenga razón o no pero al comentario que mas me guste lo daré como ganador.


End file.
